His Darkened Heart
by Heart0fGlass
Summary: ALTERNATE UNIVERSE: Ginny Weasley is forced to relive the nightmare of her first year again. Tom Riddle has returned, and Ginny now struggles with the war of emotions raging in her head. TRGW
1. Petrified

(A/N: This is my first attempt at writing Tom/Ginny fanfiction…or first attempt at writing ANY kind of fanfiction for that matter…GAH! I really hope you enjoy it! If you have any suggestions, message me or tell me what I can improve on in a review. Thank you!)

**Chapter I  
****Petrified**

The cobblestone streets of Diagon Alley were busy as usual. Witches and wizards, young and old, bustled about, entering and exiting shops. Among the crowd was seventeen-year-old Ginny Weasley, running errands for her mother. _Quills, parchment, and a copy of Enchantment in Baking._ Ginny repeated the list in her head as she squirmed her way through a group of children huddled around a shop window. _Quills, parchment…_**BANG!**

Ginny's thoughts were interrupted by an unusual loud cracking noise followed by screaming. She spun around and saw six dark-hooded figures, with wands drawn, advancing on her. Letting out a terrified yelp, Ginny turned and started running, nearly tripping over herself as she did so. _Death Eaters. In Diagon Alley._ _What is happening to the world?_ Ginny thought as she frantically pushed past an elderly couple, who were oblivious to the situation. She turned a corner, and rested against the wall of Eeylops Owl Emporium, trying to catch her breath. Just as she thought she was safe, one of the Death Eaters apparated in front of her.

The Death Eater cackled evilly. "Fancy meeting you here, Miss Weasley."

Ginny grimaced, and felt her heart beat faster_. I can't die here like this! I've got to fight. I won't go down without a fight._ Ginny thought frantically, summoning all of her Gryffindor courage and raising her wand. She was just about to cast a stunning charm, but the Death Eater was too quick for her.

"Stupefy."

Before completely blacking out, Ginny saw what was left of the once safe and innocent Diagon Alley; now a devastated and crumbling boulevard, and knew that her life as she had known it was over.

* * *

Groaning as she lifted her head from the cracked stone floor, Ginny looked around the room she was thrown in. It was small and dark; about as big as her closet at the Burrow. The only source of light came through a small crack under a heavy oak door. She was in a prisoner's cell. Whether it was deep underground or high in a tower, she couldn't tell because of the lack of windows. Ginny shook her head trying to remember why she was here. _Quills, parchment, Enchantment in Baking…Death Eaters!_ Her memories of the events before flashed through her mind. Letting out a small sob, Ginny ran to the door and began to pull on the rusty handle, until it broke from under her fingertips. Abandoning all hope for escaping, Ginny sat back down on the floor, folding her legs into her chest and shutting her eyes. _I won't go down without a fight_, she chanted again. _Whatever they want, they won't get it easily_. 

Beginning to collect herself, Ginny steadied her breathing and opened her eyes, only to see a pair of feet under the door, walking toward her cell. In an instant, Ginny's breathing was heavy again, and she felt as if her heart had dropped to her stomach. The door opened with a quiet creek and in stepped a masked Death Eater. Without any word or warning, Ginny was dragged out of her tiny cell and thrown into a group of prisoners from the other cells. The Death Eater motioned for them to follow him, and all obeyed, fearing what would happen if they had attempted to escape.

They were led to a long hallway lined with torches on the shadowy walls. A faint dripping sound could be heard if one was quiet enough, but Ginny could hear nothing except her own heartbeat, which was pounding rapidly in her chest. At the end of the hall stood a tall, dark-haired man, with a rather bored look on his handsome face. Ginny's heart stopped. It was Tom Riddle. He was exactly as she remembered him back in the Chamber of Secrets in her first year, only slightly older. He pushed his dark, wavy hair to the side as it spilled into his equally dark eyes. Ginny cursed under her breath and tried to hide behind the old witch standing in front of her.

"What shall I do with the new prisoners, my Lord?" asked the Death Eater, bowing before Tom.

"Send them to the lower dungeon. I have to make room for the captured Aurors," replied Tom motioning lazily toward a staircase with his arm.

The group of prisoners followed the Death Eater toward the stairs. Ginny ducked her head, trying to walk past Tom without him noticing. _Just a few feet more…he hasn't spotted you yet. Just a few feet more… _Ginny had almost reached the first step down into the dungeons when long, slender fingers wrapped around her arm. Tom grabbed her and spun her around to face him.

"And who is this? Ginevra Weasley?" Tom said, his eyes flashing excitedly. "That Weasley red hair was a dead giveaway."

Ginny remained silent, she couldn't bring herself to look him in the eye. He was still holding her arm, and knowing that a cold hearted, mass-murderer was touching her made her tremble with revulsion.

"Look how you've…_grown_. You've become so beautiful…so _developed_," said Tom, his eyes roving over her body. Ginny trembled again. Tom had never looked at her like this when she was eleven, back in the Chamber. His eyes held a hunger, and it made Ginny uneasy.

"Bring Miss Weasley to the guest room," Tom ordered to the Death Eater. Without another word, the Death Eater grabbed Ginny roughly by the arm and started to drag her out of the hall.

"No, no." Tom said, waving his finger at the Death Eater. "I said she is a _guest_."

Reluctantly, he loosened his grip on Ginny and mumbled "follow me."

* * *

The two walked in silence through the hall until they reached a large room lit by a large, golden chandelier. It seemed that the place was not only young Lord Voldemort's fortress, but also his home, because of the extravagant decoration. Ginny followed the Death Eater up a grand oak staircase, marveling at the exquisite atmosphere. It was such a contrast to the prisoner's cell she had been in. She was so absorbed in her surroundings; she tripped on the dark green runner on the stairs. The Death Eater laughed, but didn't offer to help her up. Ginny grumbled and continued to follow him. They reached a door at the end of the upstairs hallway. 

"You will stay here until Lord Voldemort instructs otherwise," the Death Eater said, pushing Ginny into the room. At this, she began to grow angry.

"I don't give a damn what 'your Lord' says! I refuse to be—." The Death Eater slammed the door in her face.

"You will stay here until instructed otherwise!" He repeated, locking the door from the outside.

Ginny let out an exasperated growl and turned to the room. She looked around. "For being the most evil dark wizard in the world, he sure has good taste in interior decorating."

She laid down on the blue and black bed, and stared at the ceiling. _Harry will find me. Once the Order finds out I'm missing, Harry will save me from him…again…_ Ginny shook her head to clear her thoughts, and fell asleep.

* * *

Several hours later, Ginny woke up to a sharp knock on the door. 

"Err…come in?" She said groggily, sitting up on the bed.

The knob turned slowly, and Tom stepped into the room. His eyes still held the same light of excitement as they had earlier.

"So, Ginevra, I have thought about what I shall do with my new prisoner. I could kill you, that is always fun…or torture you, another exciting option. Or, I could use you as a bait to lure Potter into a trap. In time, perhaps, but for now I think I can use you for something a bit more _fun_," he said, grabbing her by the wrist.

"No!" Ginny screamed, as she flailed and thrashed against Tom's grip on her. He dragged her up a spiral staircase, not affected by her screams of protest or her struggling. They reached a pair of large, oak doors and Tom stopped. He picked up Ginny, who was still kicking and screaming, and slung her over his shoulder. He flung the heavy doors open and stepped in the extravagantly decorated room. Then, with a sadistic grin, he threw Ginny onto his black and green king-sized bed, and locked the door behind him.


	2. Painful Memories

(A/N: THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! I know that seven reviews may not seem like a lot, but it means so much to me! By the way, this DOES have plot, I promise. You'll know when chapter three is posted. I'm so excited!)

**Chapter 2  
****Painful Memories**

Tom awoke the next morning feeling very pleased with himself. He rolled over on the bed to see a lovely mass of fiery red hair among the dark green sheets. Ginny was sleeping on the very edge of the bed. _She must be exhausted after what I did to her last night_, Tom chuckled to himself. He had been her first, and he enjoyed every glorious minute of it, despite her attempts to fight him. She turned away from him when he tried to kiss her, and refused to take off the dress she was wearing. None of this stopped him; if anything, it only excited him more. _This is wonderful revenge against Dumbledore! One of his precious students taken from under his crooked nose!_ Tom moved closer to Ginny and stroked her cheek lightly.

"Good morning, darling," he said in a half-sarcastic tone. Ginny stirred, and then realizing where she was, screamed.

"Tom!" She screeched, clutching the sheets closer to her.

"Did you think last night had been a dream? It was rather _magical_…"

"Get away from me, you monster!" Ginny screamed, running to the bedroom door with the sheet wrapped around her.

Tom only laughed as he watched her struggle to open it. Then, he grabbed her around the waist and threw her back onto the bed. Her deep brown eyes grew wider as he held her wrists to her sides.

"W-What are you doing?" She asked, her voice quivering.

"If you think I am a monster, I think I shall act like one," Tom whispered as he began to kiss her neck fiercely. Ginny let out a low whimper, and then let her body go limp. She could feel him smile slightly between kisses and loosen his grip on her wrists. "See? I'm not so horrible," he said. Ginny was about to object, but was saved when someone knocked on the door.

"What?" Tom snapped, releasing Ginny from his grasp.

"My Lord, I need to speak with you," said the voice behind the door. Ginny recognized it as Lucius Malfoy.

"Can it wait?" Tom asked, not bothering to hide his annoyance.

"It's urgent, my Lord."

Tom sighed and pulled on his dark bathrobe. "I'll see you tonight," he said with an arrogant sneer. "Don't worry, Nagini will be keeping you company until I return." He motioned to a large python coiled around the leg of an armchair by the fireplace. Tom walked out of the room, and locked the door behind him. Ginny strained to hear what Tom and Lucius were talking about on the other side, but their words were drowned out by the voices of the Death Eaters in the foyer below. She groaned and collapsed onto the bed, staring at the dark canopy above.

* * *

Ginny spent the day in Tom's room examining his array of books and various dark artifacts. She hadn't noticed the night before, but Tom's bedroom was beautiful. Dark, polished wood lined the walls, and several dark candles were arranged around a large bed lined with green satin sheets and a thick black bedspread. 

Tom kept his promise and returned later that night. She was sitting on his bed, reading from one of his books on the Dark Arts, when he opened the door. With an acquisitive smirk, Tom stepped into the room, discarding his traveling cloak onto his desk.

"How are you this evening, Miss Weasley?"

Ginny shifted uneasily, determined not to meet his gaze. Tom walked over to her slowly, his feet moving soundlessly across the floor. Ginny shuddered as he moved nearer.

"I believe I asked you a question, Ginevra. Do I have to repeat myself?"

"I'm just _spiffing_," Ginny said through clenched teeth.

Tom cocked an eyebrow. "Touchy. I assume it's a side effect of being away from me for so long. Have you missed me?"

Ginny didn't answer. He was trying to provoke her, and she refused to rise to the bait.

"Aww…are you being shy again? You don't have to be shy. Don't you remember when we were friends? 'No one understands me like you do, Tom!'" He said, imitating her in a high-pitched voice. "Yes, we were very _close_ friends."

Ginny grumbled and turned away; her cheeks burning almost as brightly as her hair. No—she hadn't forgotten. It was impossible. She had shared a part of her soul with him in her first year at Hogwarts. The whole nightmare was burned into her memory ever since.

The mattress dipped slightly as Tom sat on the bed, gathering Ginny in his arms. She squirmed and tried to escape, but his grip was too strong. Tom sighed. "My lovely, little Ginny…stop trying to fight me. You know that you still love me," he said lowering his head to kiss her neck.

Ginny inhaled sharply. She knew there was a bit of truth to his words. No, she didn't love him…but after being cooped up in his room for nearly twelve hours, she had been lonely. Ginny suppressed a quiet moan as he bit the spot between her neck and shoulder. _No! I won't let this happen again!_ Shaking herself out of her senseless thoughts, Ginny regained her self-control.

"Tom…get off me!" She mumbled sliding out from under his arms. Tom smirked as she walked backward into his bookcase.

"Ginny, there is no escape. Just come back here. We'll…_talk_…it will be nice."

"No," Ginny said, her voice quivering at his suggestion.

Tom stood up from the bed, and Ginny stepped backward again.

"I've had a long day, my dear, sweet Ginny. The last thing I need is to continue this pointless game. In the end, I always win."

Tom closed the space between them and pressed Ginny against the bookcase. He held her arms at her sides as he continued to kiss her. After struggling for several seconds, Ginny finally freed one of her arms and punched Tom hard in the nose.

"Whatthehell?" Tom sputtered as he brought his hand to his bleeding nose. His eyes flashed red and Ginny immediately regretted what she had done. She gave a terrified squeal as he advanced on her. Before Ginny could speak, his wand was drawn and pressed under her chin.

"Two words and you're dead. I've done it thousands of times before you, and I will not hesitate to kill you now," he said, his eyes narrowing. Ginny met his gaze.

"Then do it," she said, her voice unwavering as she looked into his eyes with contempt.

Tom blinked and a small sneer formed on his lips. "Oh, how you amuse me, Ginevra," he said looking at her thoughtfully. Tom muttered a spell, and removed the blood from his nose. "Killing you would mean no more _fun_ for me."

Ginny crossed her arms over her chest and stepped away from him.

"Aww, what's wrong Ginny? I can be gentle if you like…" Tom walked over to her and snaked his arms around her tiny waist.

"Don't touch me!" She said, pushing away from him. Tom chuckled and sat on the bed, stroking the bedspread suggestively.

"If you cooperate, it will be much better for both of us."

"Never," she spat. Tom was becoming impatient.

"You are forgetting who you are talking to, sweet Ginny. You may force me to use Imperious on you, now that is an appealing option…"

Ginny dropped her arms and clenched her hands into fists.

"You look absolutely _ravishing_ when you're angry," Tom said, standing up from the bed and starting to kiss her again. He smirked. She wasn't kissing him back, but he was still delighted that he now owned something so dear to Potter…and when Tom Riddle wanted something, he always got it.


	3. Tainted Love

(A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed—they make feel warm and fuzzy inside! Hahaha! I really hope you like this chapter. If you have any suggestions for me, email me or write a review. I appreciate it so much! Also, if anyone wants to check how I'm coming along with the next chapter, check my profile under "fanfiction information." Thanks again!)

**Chapter III  
Tainted Love**

Ginny woke up the next morning in Tom's bed. For a moment she had thought that she had dreamed the events that passed through the last few days. However, she was thrust back into reality when she heard Tom's soft snoring. She felt disgusted with herself for allowing him to use her like he did. She loathed him with all of her being, but she did not want to be subjected to the Imperious Curse. Just the thought of him controlling her every move made her cringe with revulsion. She turned back to Tom and laughed to herself; he looked like an innocent child while he slept. He was lying on his back, and his head was tilted to the side with a serene expression on his face. She would have gone as far as to call him adorable, if he hadn't been the Dark Lord. Ginny found it terribly confusing how she could harbor feelings of attraction and revulsion for him at the same time. She turned over and pretended to sleep, as to avoid the awkwardness of watching him wake. A few moments later, Tom mumbled and sat upright on the bed.

"I know you're awake, Ginevra." Ginny opened her eyes, and saw his terribly handsome face staring down at her. "No matter. I think that since you have been such a good and cooperative little girl, I shall introduce you to where you will be living for the next hundred years," he said, with a wicked smirk dominating his features.

Ginny blinked. "One Hundred Years? I'd rather die than be your…your…"

"How you lie, Ginevra! I know you enjoy being my mistress just as much as I do. Perhaps if I enjoy your company enough, I shall keep you with me longer!"

Ginny turned slightly pink and pursed her lips.

"Come now, Ginevra. I know that you don't want to stay here all day," Tom said, smirking and extending his hand. Ginny fought the urge to roll her eyes, and took his hand. Tom's grin widened as he led her out of the bedroom.

* * *

"…and this is the library." 

Tom had spent the entire morning showing Ginny the rest of the manor. They had been to the dining room, the Death Eater meeting hall, the kitchen, Tom's study, the gardens, the ballroom, and all of the twenty-one guest rooms. All were beautifully decorated, as expected, and it grew rather boring fairly quickly. However, when Tom brought her to this room, she was awestruck. Large oak bookcases lined the walls, filled with more books than Flourish and Blotts. Two huge, overstuffed green sofas sat in front of an elegant marble fireplace at the end of the room. Ginny stepped closer and ran her fingers over the book bindings.

"Do you like it?" Tom asked, shaking her from her revere.

"Yes," Ginny said, finally finding her voice.

"Good. I will be leaving to attend to business in France this afternoon. I will be back later tonight, so I expect you to be waiting for me upstairs when I return," he said walking out of the room.

As soon as he was gone, Ginny let out a relieved sigh. She appreciated her newfound 'freedom,' but all of the staircases and rooms were a bit overwhelming. She looked over the books, and finally deciding on _Magical Hieroglyphs and Logograms_, began to read. Ginny sighed. _I doubt that all these books will last one-hundred years._

_

* * *

_

The next dismal month passed. Ginny's hope of being rescued was dwindling. She had not heard of Harry or of the Order, unless it was brought up by Tom to taunt her. Tom. He hadn't changed either. Ginny had grown accustomed to her daily routine by now. Every morning, she would wake up and go down to the library to read, until night came, and Tom beckoned for her. She slept with him every night since her capture, and her conflicting feelings continued to confuse her. At times, he could be charming, charismatic Tom—the Tom she had met through the diary. Other times, he could be the cold, possessive Tom, depending on his mood. It was terribly unnerving.

This morning was just like any other. Ginny woke up and walked down the stairs into the library. She picked up the book she was reading the day before and submersed herself into its imaginary world. She didn't even notice the two Death Eaters watching her from the doorway.

"Who is she?" One Death Eater asked the other.

"I think her name is Ginevra Weasley. I heard that Lord Voldemort has been using her for his 'special needs.'"

The Death Eater gave a quiet chuckle, and turned his attention back to the red-haired angel, who was still unaware of their presence.

"I'd let her take care of my needs too…lucky bastard. That dirty half-blood doesn't deserve her. She should be serving one of us purebloods, so her sweet, sumptuous body won't be tainted."

Just then, a dark figure stepped out of the shadows.

"What was it you were saying, Rosier?" Tom said softly. His voice was low and dangerous—much more terrifying than if he were yelling.

"N-Nothing, my Lord," Rosier stammered, backing away slowly toward the library door frame.

"Nothing? That's strange. I thought I heard something along the lines of 'dirty half-blood,'" Tom said calmly; his tone still venomous.

"N-No. I don't recall…you must be mistaken…"

"I am never mistaken!" Tom said, raising his voice. Ginny, noticing this, looked up from her book to watch the scene that was unfolding in the doorway.

"You think that you are worthy of my mistress? You are not worthy of the mud beneath my shoes!"

The Death Eater dropped to the floor; sobs wracked his body as the guilt of what he said consumed him. His voice was weak and broken. "Please, my Lord…"

"Crucio." In an instant, blinding pain enveloped Rosier's entire being. Ginny had to shield her eyes as the man shrieked and writhed on the floor. Tom simply stood, looking down at him with an air of sick satisfaction.

"You need to remember, Rosier, that I am the am last living heir of Slytherin. I am pure. Royal blood flows through my veins." Tom lowered his wand, and the spell subsided. "If I ever catch you looking or even thinking of my Ginevra again, I will let Nagini eat your precious, pureblood body whole," he spat bitterly.

The Death Eater remained laying on the floor, looking up at him fearfully. Tom walked into the library, carefully stepping directly onto Rosier as he did so. Ginny looked at him warily.

"How are you this morning, Ginevra?" Tom said pleasantly, as if nothing happened.

"That was disgusting," Ginny said, crossing her arms over her chest. Tom released an annoyed sigh.

"Rosier is an idiot. He needs to learn to respect his superiors."

"Tom, don't you think that if you weren't as harsh on your Death Eaters, they would obey you better?"

Tom removed his wand from his robes and pointed it at her. "I will not have you criticize the way I do things, Ginevra."

Ginny nodded, and he pocketed his wand again. She stood up, and felt a sense of dizziness overcome her as she struggled to find her balance. Tom caught her as she came close to crashing down to the floor.

"Are you all right?" Tom asked, gazing down at her pale frame.

"Yes, I just have to…to…" Ginny ran from the library into the bathroom across the hall, where Tom distinctly heard her get sick. He looked thoughtfully at Rosier's twitching body on the floor in the hall. Maybe I shouldn't torture people in front of her.


	4. Bonded

(A/N: I had to repost this chapter because it wasn't showing up. Crap. Anywayyy…thank you to all my lovely reviewers! Your words brighten my day! I loved all your suggestions and comments. I'm sorry that my chapters aren't really long, but it seemed like the appropriate place to end...gah…I'll work on that for next chapter. Don't be too mad at me though—I _have_ been updating every week. I WILL NOT ABANDON YOU! Hahaha. Now, on with the chapter!)

**Chapter IV  
****Bonded**

"I think we should hold off attacking Hogwarts until we occupy more of England. We'll let everyone think that it is still the 'safest place in the wizarding world,'" Tom said explaining his plans to Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Excellent plan, my Lord," Rodolphus replied over his coffee cup.

The three were sitting in the lounge, discussing new plans of attack. His Death Eaters were stationed all around England, and in parts of France. He began to explain their next invasion, when he caught a flash of fire-red hair pass by the doorway. Tom sighed. Ginny had been sick for the past four days, and he was ready to call a mediwitch. His concern must have been written on his face, because both Rodolphus and Bellatrix took notice.

"How long has she been ill?" Rodolphus asked, looking at Tom curiously.

"Ever since Tuesday morning," Tom replied, massaging his temples.

Rodolphus and Bellatrix exchanged troubled glances. "Is she always sick in the _morning_?" Bellatrix asked cautiously.

Tom sat up abruptly. "Yes. What is your point, Bellatrix?" He snapped.

The Death Eater stiffened in her seat and raised her eyebrows in amusement. "My point is that your precious Ginevra has morning sickness," she said bluntly.

Tom blinked. "Morning sickness? No. That would mean…she _can't_ be—"

"She's pregnant," Bellatrix said.

"No!" Tom said, rising from his seat and rushing after Ginny down the hall. He reached the bathroom door. Ginny was getting sick again. _That would explain her behavior lately_. Tom thought, reflecting on the past week. _Mood swings, dizziness, nausea—I should have known! I wonder if she knows…_ Tom shook his head. _She should know; she's the one who's pregnant! Why didn't she tell me?_ Tom turned from the door and began to walk to his study where he could think things over. _It doesn't matter now. I'll just have some fun with her for the time being_. He opened the door with an impish smirk, and retreated into his study.

* * *

Ginny emerged from the bathroom and clumsily walked down the hall, back to her beloved library. She had known since Thursday; she was pregnant. At first, Ginny thought that she had merely fallen ill or had food poisoning, but she had learned the awful truth a few days later. Her usual routine was disrupted by bouts of nausea. Ginny thought it was strange until she realized that she was only sick in the morning. She thought about telling Tom, but decided against it; telling him would only make him more possessive of her. She would tell him eventually, but for now, she just wanted to be left alone. _What is my mum going to think? Her first grandchild is going to be the bloody heir of Slytherin!_ Ginny groaned and opened her book. _Tom probably won't let me see my family again anyway._

_

* * *

_

Night came, and Tom decided to visit Ginny in her usual spot. He walked into the library and sat down beside her on one of the green sofas. Ginny looked at him curiously; his calculating smirk made her nervous.

"Good Evening, Ginevra. I thought we could start off the night a bit early," Tom said. He flicked his wand and a bottle of Tuscan wine appeared on the coffee table in front of them. He smirked again. He knew she wouldn't harm an innocent, unborn child by drinking alcohol…even if he was the father. Ginny shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"No, I…er…don't feel well," she said, determined to avoid his gaze.

"You still aren't better? Perhaps I should call a mediwitch…"

"No!" Ginny said, nearly jumping up from the sofa. She cleared her throat in an attempt to regain her composure. "No, that won't be necessary."

"Are you sure? A mediwitch would be able to _test_ for anything that is ailing you."

"No, I'm fine, Tom," she said timidly. "I just want to go to bed."

Tom flashed a mock-loving smile and guided her into the bedroom. _This is going to be fun… _

_

* * *

_

Ginny woke early Saturday morning. She rolled over and saw Tom reading the newspaper in bed. _Strange. He's usually at some Death Eater meeting on Saturdays._

"Good morning, Ginevra. How did you sleep?" He asked pleasantly, looking up from his newspaper.

Ginny didn't answer. She just stared at him, wondering what was making him act so unusual. Tom turned back to his newspaper.

"Oh, look at this; Macnair's wife had a baby," Tom said, reading from the 'Announcements and Celebrations' page. His smirk grew wider as he glanced at Ginny, who had paled slightly. "It says 'Walden Macnair and his wife, Vera, welcomed newborn daughter Megan Alexandra Macnair into the world September 30th.'"

Ginny groaned and rolled over on the bed, burying her face in the pillows.

"What's wrong? Are you still sick?" He said; a caustic smirk spread over his features.

Ginny mumbled into the pillow.

"Tell me what's wrong. Remember when we talked through the diary? You said you could tell me anything."

At this, Ginny lifted her head from the pillow. "You also tried to _kill_ me through the diary!" She said, anger rising in her tremulous voice.

Tom sighed and pulled Ginny to his chest. "Tell me," he said gently, ignoring her comment. Ginny bit her lip slightly, debating whether it was the right time. _No. I'm not ready._

"I-I miss my family," she lied. Tom nodded slowly, and began to rub her shoulders. Ginny closed her eyes and continued. "I just feel so…distressed. I don't know what to do. I miss them all so much." She leaned into him as he massaged her.

Tom nodded again. "Yes, and it must be extra tough because you're pregnant," he said quietly.

Ginny sighed. "Yes…" Her eyes snapped open. _No! He can't know!_ "No! I'm not pregnant!"

"Then I suppose I should call a mediwitch to treat your unusual 'sickness-in-the-morning,'" Tom said, enjoying Ginny's panic. Her eyes widened, and she squirmed out of his grasp. "How long did you think you could keep it from me?"

"How long have you known?" Ginny said venomously. She didn't appreciate his little 'pregnancy tests.'

Tom laughed at the sight of her indignant expression. "Ginevra, why are you in such a foul mood? This is a joyous time for both of us; we have created life together," he said tauntingly.

Ginny groaned and pulled the bedspread over her head. She found it horribly ironic how a mass-murderer, who took the lives of thousands, could care about creating one life. _Whatever happens, I won't allow him to corrupt my child._ She started to cry. After the Chamber of Secrets incident, she didn't want to be connected to Tom in any way, but it was ineludible. They had shared souls through his diary; a bond that cannot be broken. She would never be free of him.

"Ginevra, stop crying! You should feel privileged! You will give birth to the next heir of Slytherin. _My_ heir."

"I hate you, Tom."

"I love you too, my sweet."


	5. Departing Into Darkness

(A/N: There's been a lot on my mind this month. (SATs, prom, and non-stop work) Okay. Let me explain. I know I said that I would be making my chapters longer, but this one _is_ about 300 words longer than the last one (not including author's note). So…I didn't completely break my promise… Anyway, to make up for crappy chapter four (because admit it, you all hated it), I hope you like this one better. I spent more time on it. Message me or review with any suggestions or comments, because I'm not sure where I want to take the story after this…thanks!)

**Chapter V  
****Departing Into Darkness**

November had descended on the Riddle manor. Tom stared out the window of his study, surveying the beautiful scene before him. Some of the trees outside were still green, but others were beginning to change. The single trees around the outside of the woods seemed to be touched first by the brilliant yellows and vivid crimson of autumn. _Crimson…like her hair…_

A month had passed, and Tom's impending fatherhood was beginning to settle in his mind. The idea was rather frightening, to say the least. To all of his followers, Tom was his arrogant and dauntless self, and not even Ginny knew of this fear. This man, who had faced huge armies and countless aurors, was terrified of one tiny baby.

He had called for a mediwitch to visit later in the afternoon to check on Ginny. Tom had stayed in his study all morning attempting to plan his next invasion, but he couldn't keep a certain red-head far from his thoughts. _What is going to happen to her after the baby is born? I simply can't kill her then…but I don't think I can just return her to her family either…_

_

* * *

_

Doctor Bissell had arrived on time at half-past three that afternoon. Both Ginny and Tom seemed to be anxious as they sat in the lounge, enduring the mediwitch's questions, and attempting to look every bit the happy couple.

"How long have you been experiencing morning sickness?" The plump, old mediwitch asked, as she shuffled through her stack of papers.

"Oh, I don't experience it anymore. I only had it during the first month," Ginny said, shifting uncomfortably in her seat.

"Okay…" Doctor Bissell muttered as she wrote fervently on her clipboard. "Now I just have to run a few quick tests," she said, removing her wand from her robes. Tom stood stiffly, watching Doctor Bissell closely.

"When will you be able to determine if it is a boy or girl?" He asked suddenly.

"We should know around the fourth month," the mediwitch stated cheerfully.

"Good…" Tom trailed off, seeming to be lost in thought.

"You and your baby are in perfect health," Doctor Bissell said, beaming down at Ginny. "Shall I come back next month, my Lord?"

"Yes, next month," Tom replied, waving her off distractedly.

The mediwitch disapparated with a small _pop_, leaving Tom and Ginny alone in the lounge. Tom turned his attention to Ginny, who was bemusedly twirling a strand of her hair around her finger. He sat down next to her, shaking her from her thoughts.

"When my son is born, I expect you to be both the parent and the disciplinarian when I am not here."

Ginny blinked. "How do you know it will be a boy? It could be the next _heiress_ of Slytherin."

"That is true," Tom replied, smirking. "All we are able to do is hope for a boy. I hardly think that a little girl will be powerful enough to inherit part of my empire."

Ginny scowled. "This isn't the 1940s anymore, Tom. Girls can be just as powerful as boys."

Tom cast her a condescending look and let out a low chuckle. "Whatever you say, _little_ Ginny," he said, patting her head, like a small child. Tom stood and began to walk toward the door. He stopped and turned back to her. "I'll see you tonight," he said, casting another arrogant sneer.

* * *

Ginny had not seen Tom since the meeting with the mediwitch. She noticed that he was spending long hours in his study lately. _He's probably thinking up more ways to annoy me_. She thought bitterly. _I wonder what he's planning now…_

She stepped out onto the master bedroom balcony. _What a glorious night._ The moon rose early that evening, ascending into the clear and cloudless sky. The pale glow of the stars highlighted the changing colors of the woods. Ginny sighed. There was nothing that could ruin this night, or disturb its calm…until _he_ decided to interrupt. Tom slowly opened the glass doors that led to the balcony. He allowed her to hear his footsteps; each one smooth and precise. Ginny stiffened, willing herself not to turn around and face the monster that had spoiled her peaceful moment.

"Ginevra," he said quietly.

The softness of his voice startled her; it wasn't cold or sarcastic, like it normally was when he addressed her. She turned around, expecting him to be smirking, like always, but was surprised to find that he was merely standing behind her with a look of slight uneasiness. Ginny's eyes widened. _What is he doing?_

"Ginevra," he repeated, brushing back a stray ringlet of her hair. He was standing so close now. Ginny held her breath until he spoke again.

"In a few short months we are going to be parents…" Ginny cringed. She hated it when he brought up this particularly nauseating fact. Tom continued, ignoring her reaction. "I think it would be best if we exchange vows and…well…_unify_ before our baby is born."

Ginny blinked, struggling to understand.

"I want you to be my wife," he said with an unnatural softness in his voice. Ginny remained silent, still unable to grasp the meaning of his words. She had dreamed of getting married since the age of five. She had pictured a summer wedding, with the perfect groom and a perfect dress—a modern fairytale. This was far from what she had dreamed. There was no prince or romantic proposal…and she was certain that there was no love.

"No," she finally said, whimpering and backing away from him. "We can be parents without getting married."

"Ginevra, you don't understand. I want a _legitimate_ heir—"

"No, Tom! We can't get married! Isn't carrying your child punishment enough?" She shrieked.

Tom was beginning to loose his patience. "We _will_ get married, Ginny! You will be bound to me for life—neither of us can ignore our connection any longer!" Tom bellowed.

Ginny started to panic. If she went through with the ceremony, it would be impossible to escape him with the binding magic.

"Why?" She asked desperately, beginning to cry.

"I won't leave you! Not now!" Tom shouted angrily. "I won't…not like _he_ did."

Ginny immediately knew who Tom was referring to; his father.

"That bastard left my mother while she was pregnant—he left her to die! I refuse to do that to my own child!" He said, gripping her shoulders tightly. Ginny sobbed harder and struggled out of his grasp. There was no escape. No way out. There was nothing left to do.

Frantically, Ginny gripped the railing of the balcony, preparing to throw herself over the edge, and into the sweet scenery below. _This can all go away…I can escape this nightmare…_ Tom caught her by the arm and tugged her back, just as she felt herself falling. _So close…_

"How _dare_ you? You're not allowed to die! You will die by my word—not a moment sooner."

Ginny looked into Tom's eyes; she had never seen him act in this way. He was always calm and detached—never one to lose his temper or lose control of any situation. Now he stood, breath ragged and eyes wide with rage. She knew that she had made a mistake. He began to drag her inside, deaf to her questions and screams.

"Not only would you have killed yourself, you would have killed our son!" Tom shouted as he dragged her unceremoniously into the dungeons.

"Or daughter!" Ginny protested, as she was shoved into a cell deep under the manor.

"_Stupefy_!"

Ginny struggled to focus on Tom's next words. The room began to fade to black, but she caught one last glimpse of Tom's malicious sneer before departing into darkness.

* * *

Tom stormed angrily down the halls of the manor. He reached his study and threw open the door. _She doesn't have a choice. We are going to get married…even if I have to use the imperious curse!_ He thought back to his 'proposal.' _Did I really expect her to say yes? She hates me! Not that it matters…I hate her as well…_

Nevertheless, Tom was frustrated. _Ginny should feel privileged! She's going to give birth to the next heir of Slytherin. Any woman would love to be in her position…_

But Ginny wasn't like any other woman. He knew that. She was different, and it was maddening. Tom was sure that he didn't like it in the slightest…well…maybe he found it a bit entertaining at times…


	6. Prisoner

(A/N: Thank you reviewers! You make writing this worth all the work and time! I really hope you all like this chapter as much as the last one, but I have to admit, it will be hard to beat. On another note, I don't know if anyone noticed, but I changed the rating from "M" to "T," because I don't know if I want to include a certain scene. I'm afraid that it will make my fanfiction too trashy and clichéd. Tell me what you think I should do in an email or review…do you _want_ a rated M scene? Anyway…enjoy the chapter!)

**Chapter VI  
****Prisoner**

Ginny woke feeling cold and uncomfortable, from lying on the ground all night. She lifted her head from the floor and felt an immediate sense of vertigo. _What am I doing here?_ She struggled to remember what had happened the night before. Ginny wished that the last few months had all been a dream. She had never been kidnapped, never been engaged to the Dark Lord, and never pregnant. She opened her eyes and stared down at herself. There was an unmistakable bump that strained against her dress. The dream was true, but now she felt it was a nightmare.

Ginny felt hot tears leak out of her eyes as she leaned looked out from the barred wall of her cell. She stared past the iron bars on the opposite wall, and saw a dark figure approaching in the distance. Loud, thumping footsteps echoed off the torch-lit walls, and Ginny's heartbeat quickened. The figure grew nearer, and Ginny could see the creature clearly now. His head nearly touched the eight-foot ceiling as he lumbered down the narrow hallway. His hair and beard were tangled and vaguely reminded her of Hagrid, and his clothes were ragged and stained. However, this was not Hagrid. Ginny gasped when she looked into his eyes; they were crazed and demented, and made her grateful for the iron bars that separated them.

She began to cry harder, silently wishing that Harry, Dumbledore, or even Tom would rescue her. The creature stopped when he reached the iron bars of her cell. He said nothing, only staring at Ginny with his terrible gaze. After several minutes, the creature stuck his arm through the bars, attempting to reach her, grunting like a wild animal. There wasn't much space between the bars and the wall she was leaning against. Ginny released a terrified scream, and Lucius Malfoy apparated into the dungeon.

"Miss Weasley," he greeted her, silently laughing at her situation. "I see you have met your prison guard, Fremin."

He motioned to the horrible brute before him. Fremin grunted loudly.

"Why are you doing this?" Ginny asked heatedly.

"It is not my doing, as much as I would like to take credit for it. I am instructed to keep you here until you agree to marry the Dark Lord," he answered simply, carefully gauging Ginny's reaction.

"What if I never agree?"

Lucius laughed; he was amused with her childish defiance. "Then you will be kept here until your wedding day, and you will be forced down the aisle with imperious."

Fremin grunted again, still reaching for Ginny.

"You're trying to scare me," she said, pushing herself to the furthest corner of her cell.

"You're frightened of this charming young man? Then perhaps you would like to come with me back up to the lovely manor you've grown accustomed to…"

"Never," Ginny hissed viciously. She wouldn't let Tom win this time.

"Well then, I shall be back tomorrow if you change your mind," he said, walking off haughtily.

* * *

Ginny remained in the dungeon for a week. Everyday Lucius would come down to visit her, offering her an escape, and everyday she would refuse. She knew that she would be a prisoner either way, but she preferred the dim, dark dungeon to Tom's luxuriant palace, simply because he was there. Knowing what awaited her if she returned was enough to keep her in her cell.

The week passed slowly for Ginny. There was nothing to do all day except endure the stares and grunting from Fremin. He would stand outside her cell, staring at her for hours on end. He never seemed to tire of it, but Ginny found it rather annoying.

* * *

It was late at night, and Ginny had been sleeping, when she heard the quiet clank of metal on metal. Someone was opening the door to her cell. She sat up, realizing that she was being released.

"Tom?" She called out into the darkness, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. _It must be two in the morning…_

Ginny heard a low grunt in reply, and she knew exactly who her 'liberator' was. Fremin grunted again, and closed the iron bar door behind him. Ginny's stomach lurched with horror. She wasn't being rescued. Her hope diminished as she saw him approach in the dim torchlight. Ginny started to scream as she felt rough, calloused hands grab her arm.

Fremin released a low gruntg. He had Ginny pinned to the stone wall of the cell.

"Tom!" Her voice pierced the thick air of the dungeon, and floated up through the manor. Tom was awake in his study, engrossed in his plans and maps. He barely heard the faint screaming rising up from the dungeons. _I didn't order Lucius to torture any prisoners tonight…_ Unable to continue his work, Tom apparated to the dungeons. The screaming grew louder. He recognized it as Ginny's voice, and ran to her cell with his wand drawn. The sight before him made him tremble with rage.

"Bombarda!"

The iron bars broke away with a resounding blast from Tom's wand. Fremin turned around at the noise. Tom's eyes were ablaze as he glared at the creature towering above him.

"Avada Kedavra!"

A burst of green light erupted from the end of his wand, and Fremin dropped. He was dead before he reached the floor. Tom stepped over Fremin's body, unaffected by what he had just done. He ran to Ginny, embracing her shaking body in his arms.

"I never meant for that to happen…I only wanted to scare you," Tom said, trying to calm her panic-stricken form. "Lucius will be punished, he should have kept the keys guarded—"

"This is your fault!" Ginny screeched, pushing Tom from her. "If you wouldn't have locked me up, this never would have happened!"

Tom blinked, taken aback at her reaction. "If you would have just accepted my proposal, I wouldn't have had to keep you here," he said coldly. "It doesn't matter anyway…you'll make such a lovely bride…"

Ginny was not amused by his sarcasm. "No! I'll never marry you!"

Tom laughed, and embraced Ginny again. "Unless you want your entire family to die, we _will_ get married. And after, our son will be born, Potter will die, I shall become ruler of the wizarding world, and then we shall live as one happy family," he said mockingly.

Ginny started to protest, but Tom pressed her into his chest, muffling her dissent.

"Come now, it's very late, and you need to be well-rested for the mediwitch visit tomorrow."

Ginny hung her head, defeated, and allowed Tom to carry her out of the dungeons.

* * *

The next morning, Ginny was relieved to wake up in Tom's bed, opposed to the cold, stone floor of the dungeons. Today the mediwitch was coming to determine if the baby was a girl or boy. Tom made it clear that he wanted a son, but Ginny wanted a daughter. After growing up with six brothers, all with their proud, yet immature demeanor, she wanted her own little girl to care for. There was also the added delight of boasting to Tom that it was the heiress, not the heir, of Slytherin. _He is so sure that it is going to be a boy…I hope he's wrong…_

They were sitting in the lounge again, anxiously awaiting Doctor Bissell's arrival. Tom was staring out of the window, tapping his foot impatiently. Ginny could tell he was growing restless, and began to fear for Doctor Bissell's welfare if she didn't arrive soon.

Suddenly, the mediwitch's entrance was announced with a _pop_, as she apparated onto the grounds. She was brought into the lounge by a house elf.

"Good afternoon," she said pleasantly, unpacking her supplies. "I suppose you would like to know the sex of your baby?"

"Yes!" Tom and Ginny answered in unison.

The mediwitch chuckled, but Tom was not pleased. When Doctor Bissell saw his annoyed expression, she immediately set to work. She removed her wand from her robes and muttered a spell against Ginny's stomach. A thin, yellow beam of light shot through the air, and conjured up a photograph. For a few seconds, the mediwitch examined the image, and then presented it to Ginny.

"Congratulations, it's a healthy baby girl." She said, grinning down at Ginny.

Ginny smiled as she looked at the moving photograph. She was beautiful, even at just four months old. Tom stood up from the sofa, and snatched the picture from Ginny's hands.

"A _girl_?" He said, staring at it incredulously. "You're fired!" He shouted at the mediwitch.

"Tom! She's the best doctor in the wizarding world! You can't fire her!" Ginny said, angry with his response.

Tom inhaled deeply, attempting to calm himself. "Fine. You may return next month," he said, dismissing the mediwitch, who disapparated away.

When she left, Ginny sat down next to Tom on the sofa, and took the picture from him.

"Look at her Tom. She's beautiful." Ginny said, beaming.

His expression softened as he gazed at the photograph in her hands.

"Well of course she's beautiful. Both of her parents are gorgeous."


	7. The Heiress

(A/N: I LOVE ALL OF MY REVIEWERS! Your suggestions and comments have really helped me. I want to give each of you a hug…or twenty dollars, or something! I haven't decided about including the rated M scene. If I do use it, it will be way later in the story, and I'll let you all know where it is if you want to skip it. Or, maybe I can just keep that certain scene in the back of my little perverted mind. Hahaha! Anyway, in this chapter, I tried to include more scenes with Tom and Ginny interaction…I really hope that you like it!)

**Chapter VII****  
The Heiress**

The ring was huge. The enormous emerald-cut diamond weighed down Ginny's tiny hand. She had never owned something so extravagant. It was 27 carats set in platinum; the most expensive in the wizarding world. Tom made sure she knew this when he presented it to her. Only the best for his Ginevra.

She would soon be Lady Voldemort, and she was constantly reminded of this more than twenty times a day by whoever visited her. Today that person was Narcissa Malfoy. She found it to be quite annoying, to say the least. Narcissa had been visiting the manor nearly every day to help plan the wedding. She helped create the guest list, choose décor, and accompanied Ginny to all of her dress fittings. This was particularly difficult for the seamstress, due to Ginny's growing stomach.

Ginny wasn't bothered by Narcissa's company too much; it was much more tolerable than her 'darling Draco.' Ginny wasn't pleased when she learned that he would be attending the wedding. It was expected though, because his mother had sent out the invitations.

* * *

It was the day before the wedding, and Ginny was getting the final alterations done on her dress. The seamstress was working on the lacey hem of the gown, while Narcissa was helping Ginny choose from the assortment of opulent jewelry Tom had bought her.

"Stop fidgeting, Ginevra! I'm going to stick you with a needle," the seamstress said huffily.

Ginny stopped, and attempted to stand still again. She had succeeded until her thoughts drifted back to the wedding. _In less than twenty-four hours, I'll be married to the devil…_

"You'll look so lovely tomorrow," Narcissa said, brushing a stray curl of hair from Ginny's eyes.

Ginny turned to look in the full-length mirror on the wall. The dress was adorned with pearl and crystal accents on a lacey sweetheart neckline. The skirt was full, and partly covered her five-month pregnant stomach. It was nothing less than exquisite, and it exhibited Tom's immeasurable wealth. Ginny's breath hitched in her throat.

"What's wrong?" Narcissa asked, concern filled her Malfoy-grey eyes.

Ginny closed her eyes, willing herself not to cry. "I don't know…I guess I'm just nervous…"

"Don't be. The Dark Lord has everything taken care of. You have nothing to worry about," she said, stroking Ginny's hair.

"800 invitations have been sent out. All of Tom's most trusted Death Eaters will be there along with their families," Ginny said, turning from the mirror. "I-I just wish my own family would be there, just like I always imagined on my wedding day.

Ginny released a dispirited sigh, and stared down at her stomach, which was barely noticeable through the layers of silk and lace. _I guess you are the only family I have now._

Suddenly, a sharp knock came to the door, and Tom's voice sounded from the other side. "Ginevra, open the door."

"No!" The seamstress screamed. "She is in her wedding dress, my Lord! It is bad luck!"

Ginny heard a faint growl, and then heard Tom speak again. "I don't give a damn about—fine." Ginny suppressed a laugh; she knew he didn't believe in 'luck,' and she could tell that he was beginning to get annoyed by the tone of his voice. "Just tell her to be ready for dinner in ten minutes," he said before walking off down the corridor.

* * *

Ginny walked into the dining room, expecting it to be full of wedding guests, but was surprised to find it empty. Except for Tom. He was sitting alone at the head of the long, polished mahogany table.

"You're late," he said mockingly, glancing at the antique grandfather clock on the opposite wall.

Ginny turned to check the time. "I'm only late by two minutes! Honestly, Tom, how am I going to endure the rest of my life with you?" She said bitterly. Tom smirked at her impudence, and watched her as she sat down at the opposite end of the table.

"Come sit over here," he said motioning to the chair on his right. "You're too far away."

Ginny released a dramatic sigh and walked over to Tom. He stood up and pulled out the chair for her, wearing his most charming smirk. Ginny blushed. She loved it when he acted this way—even if he was just pretending.

"I have something fun planned for tonight," Tom purred, gazing at Ginny suggestively.

"What? Torturing muggles or capturing more Order members?" Ginny said flatly, not meeting Tom's eyes.

"Not tonight, no. I was thinking that we should…practice…for our wedding night tomorrow," he said, gauging her reaction at his words.

"No bachelor party then?" She asked, unable to hide her sneer. "How boring."

Tom let out a low laugh. "My days as a bachelor were boring until you came along," he said, taking her hand in his. Ginny blushed again, silently cursing her pale skin.

"Dinner is served, sir," a house elf squeaked, heaving a heavy serving platter onto the table. Tom quietly withdrew his hand from Ginny, who released a gasp of air she didn't realize she was holding. _What is wrong with me tonight? It must be hormones…_

"What are we having?" Ginny asked, staring at the large, covered platter sitting between them.

"Fricassée de champignons," Tom said smoothly, lifting the lid.

Ginny was overwhelmed with the scent of sautéed mushrooms as it wafted through the air. "Mushrooms?"

"Yes, mushrooms. You said you liked this the last time we had it," Tom said, beginning to spoon the steaming contents onto Ginny's plate.

"Well, I'm not in the mood for mushrooms now," Ginny said sourly. "I want ice cream."

"You want ice cream for dinner?" Tom asked, warily. Ginny nodded, pouting her lips at the mushrooms on her plate. Tom inhaled deeply. "Damn your pregnancy cravings."

"It's not for me, Tom, it's what the baby wants," Ginny said, gently patting her rounded stomach with a small giggle. She knew that she was acting childish, but she didn't care; she had never liked 'fricassée de champignons'…or whatever it was called.

Tom summoned the house elf back, who returned quickly with a large bowl of vanilla ice cream. Ginny raised the spoon to her mouth and sighed.

"Is something wrong?" Tom asked, attempting to hide his growing annoyance.

Ginny sighed again. "No…it's just that I wanted sprinkles. I always had sprinkles on my ice cream at the Burrow…"

The house elf was promptly summoned again into the room, with a small dish of chocolate sprinkles. Ginny let out a small whimper.

"What _now_?" Tom asked. His exasperation clear in his voice now.

"I wanted _rainbow_ sprinkles," Ginny whined.

"They taste the same as chocolate sprinkles!" Tom said, angry with her impertinence.

"No they don't, Tom! Why are you being so horrible to me?" Ginny said, crossing her arms over her stomach.

"I gave you your bloody ice cream—what more do you want?" Tom yelled, suppressing the urge to hex her.

"This is all your fault!" Ginny screeched, ignoring his question.

"_What_ is my fault? I am not responsible for your insolence!" Tom yelled louder, standing up from his chair.

"You are the reason that I'm pregnant!" Ginny said, standing up. "You are the reason I need rainbow sprinkles, and you don't even care! You have no idea what I'm going through right now!"

Tom shook his head. _I can't be too angry with her now…it must be the baby that is causing her to act like this…_

"Ginny…" he said softly, taking cautious steps over to her hysterical form.

"Tom, I really don't want—oh!" Her words were cut off as she clutched her stomach.

"What is it? Are you hurt?" He asked urgently, taking her in his arms.

Ginny's eyes slowly filled with tears, and her breathing steadied and slowed. "The baby's kicking," she said quietly. Ginny felt a faint fluttering sensation from inside her belly; the feeling was unreal. Tom's expression softened as he gently laid a hand on her stomach. They stood there a while, just feeling the slight movements of their unborn daughter, and all worries and apprehension about the next day disappeared for a moment.


	8. An Unholy Union

(A/N: I am proud to say that this is the longest chapter I've written so far! It's not my favorite chapter that I've written, but I'm happy with how it turned out. (I wrote it in between exams and prom and work, so it's not perfect.) Anyway, I want to thank all of the generous, loyal, caring, amazing people who took the time to review last chapter. I smiled when I read each one! Thanks so much! I really hope you like this chapter!)

**Chapter VIII**

**An Unholy Union**

The rays of early morning sunlight streamed into the room through the parted curtains. Ginny inhaled deeply, and turned over on the bed, refusing to open her eyes. She knew that today would mean the end of all hope for escaping. It was her wedding day, and the binding magic at the ceremony would deepen her connection to Tom even further. Even if she did manage to escape the manor, a part of Tom would always be with her. With a defeated sigh, Ginny's eyes fluttered open, revealing an empty room. _Maybe he does believe the superstitions_.

Ginny pushed back the sheets she had been wrapped in and lazily lifted herself from the bed. With a knowing sneer, she glanced at the bathroom door and sauntered in, expecting to find Tom.

Empty.

_Strange, he doesn't seem the type to follow traditions…not that I care. I don't. It's nice to be without him._ Ginny's stomach kicked in protest. _For a little while…_

_

* * *

_

The ceremony was seven hours away. Tom had been up since the early hours getting ready for the evening. He had already checked with the wizard minister, confirmed plans with the string quartet he had hired, and talked to all of the eighty-seven house elves that would be preparing dinner. Everything was ready, and everything would be perfect. He would accept no mistakes. Tom checked the clock for the hundredth time that morning. It was 11:34. _I wonder if Ginevra is awake yet_.

Ginny had been up nearly all night due to the baby's restlessness. Tom wanted to stay with her, but decided to sleep in one of the guest rooms after Narcissa's constant berating. He could still hear her shrill objections of "The bride cannot be seen before the ceremony!"

Still, he wished he could have been with her. He didn't even care that the baby was a girl anymore. Yes, he would have preferred a boy, but he decided that he could always get Ginny pregnant again. Tom smirked to himself, imagining her reaction if he told her this. _Priceless_.

* * *

"Ginevra, what are you doing?"

Narcissa's high-pitched squeal echoed from the entrance of the library. Ginny's head snapped up from her book, and stared at the hysterical witch in confusion.

"I'm reading?" Ginny said, anticipating another outburst. Narcissa drew in a breath in a futile effort to compose herself.

"There is much to be done!" She said, dragging Ginny from her seat on the Slytherin-green sofa. "The ceremony begins at 6:30!"

Ginny cast a confused glance at the clock. "Well, then I have plenty of time to get ready."

Narcissa stopped to stare at Ginny, sighing as if she were addressing a young child. Ginny winced under her scrutinizing gaze.

"Err…what are we doing first?"

Narcissa continued to walk, still pulling Ginny through the hall. "First we will fix your hair, then take care of those nasty under-eye circles, and—," she rambled on. Ginny found it hard to listen. Her thoughts drifted back to Tom. Soon they would be married, and the mere idea terrified her to no end. _I hope he's as scared as I am_.

Ginny laughed at the thought. Tom Riddle was never afraid of anything. She could almost picture him lounging at his desk right now, smoking muggle cigarettes, as calm and unafraid as always.

"—then we have to take you down to the gardens," Narcissa said, finishing her explanation huffily. Ginny gave a dispirited nod as she was led into one of the guest rooms.

* * *

On the opposite end of the manor, Tom was also preparing for the wedding. He hurriedly fastened his black tie and brushed his hair to the side. He looked into the mirror to see his smirking reflection gazing back at him. He was wearing a dark vest underneath a simple three-button tuxedo jacket. _It will be impossible for her to resist me tonight_.

Tom glanced at the clock once more before heading down into the gardens where the house elves were setting up. Hundreds of small black chairs were placed on each side of a rose petal-lined aisle, and at the end stood a canopy of blood red roses. The picturesque setting was exactly how Ginny had described her dream wedding in his diary when she was eleven. _A dream come true_, Tom sneered as he walked back to the manor.

* * *

Ginny emerged from the guest room hours later, just as the sun began to set. Her hair lay in soft, loose red curls down her back, and her skin was flushed and glowing against the ivory wedding gown. She studied herself in the mirror, admiring the crystal adorned dress in the candlelight. Narcissa stepped out from behind her and carefully placed a small diamond bracelet onto Ginny's quivering wrist.

"A gift from Tom," she said quietly.

Ginny gave a small smile and turned back to the mirror. Despite her lovely appearance, she was absolutely horror-struck on the inside.

Soft, dreamlike music floated up through the manor, signifying that the ceremony was beginning. Ginny's breath came short as Narcissa walked her to the doors that led to the garden. Ginny's heart thudded heavily in her chest as they approached the entrance.

"Just breathe," she whispered as the doors were opened.

The sky was dark now, and hundreds of tiny floating candles illuminated the brilliant scene before her. The crimson and gold of the trees surrounding the garden added to the beauty of the setting. It was only when she caught Narcissa's expectant gaze that she remembered to walk.

The aisle seemed to be miles long; she couldn't even see the end of it yet. Ginny began to walk, fully aware of all the eyes of the audience boring into her. She glanced around the crowd to see if she could recognize a familiar face. Draco Malfoy caught her eye, sneering at her in that arrogant manner of his. _If I wasn't getting married right now, I would wipe the smirk off his smug little face!_

Ginny looked away in disgust. The last thing she needed was Malfoy taunting her. She continued to walk, determined to ignore the stares from the audience. She heard a barely audible cough, and her eyes involuntarily snapped in its direction. Severus Snape was sitting in the third row from the front, with a curious expression on his face. Ginny couldn't bring her self to look away from his piercing stare. It was as if he wanted to tell her something—Ginny was startled. Her former professor usually did his best to ignore her.

Now Ginny was only a few feet from the rose canopy. She could see Tom clearly now. He was standing patiently, waiting for her to reach him. _Bloody handsome, as always_.

Tom smirked, as if he had heard her thoughts, and took her hand as they faced the minister. The short, old wizard began to speak, causing the crowd to fall silent.

"We welcome you today to the marriage of Tom Marvolo Riddle and Ginevra Molly Weasley. We are met together in the presence of their dearest friends and Death Eaters to join this man and woman in holy matrimony. This is indeed a joyful time, in which we witness the love of these two people expressed in the joining of their lives together."

Ginny's mind started to wander. The minister's monotonous, droning voice nearly caused her to fall asleep. She was only kept awake by the slight pain in her back and Tom's hand over hers. Tom squeezed her hand slightly as they turned to face each other to say their vows.

"I, Tom Marvolo Riddle, take you, Ginevra Molly Weasley, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward. From now until forever, I will be incomplete without you." Tom's dark eyes burned into hers as he gently slid the wedding band onto Ginny's finger.

Ginny's voice was shaking as she repeated her vows. The intensity in Tom's eyes made her uneasy as she attempted to steady her trembling fingers. She placed the ring on his finger, and looked up at him, expecting to see him sneering at her gracelessness. She was shocked to see an actual smile. Ginny had never seen such warmth in his features; he seemed…happy. His delight was contagious, and soon Ginny found herself mirroring his grin.

The minister raised his wand, muttering a spell, and a golden beam of light surrounded their interlaced fingers.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Tom stepped toward Ginny, reaching out to trace his fingers down her cheek before drawing her nearer. Their lips met, and Ginny melted into his embrace. He wasn't rough or lust-driven like he usually was; this time was different. Everything slowly faded from existence. Ginny felt herself give in to him, as he moved his hands to her waist, gently bringing her closer. She released a sigh, and brought her arms to settle around his neck. A thunderous clapping erupted from the audience, bringing Ginny back to reality. She blushed and broke away, embarrassed at her impulsiveness.

The melodious song of the string quartet began again, and Tom delicately took Ginny's hand in his and led her back to the manor.

* * *

Ginny barely recognized the ballroom. The atmosphere was soft and relaxed, decorated with luminous hues of green and silver. Moonlight streamed in through the large windows at the end of the room, and the faint scent of roses wafted through the arch-top French doors. Each table had an elegant, formal placesetting, complete with a myriad of different sized forks, spoons, stacked china plates, and crystal glassware. Ginny was breathless.

* * *

Nearly an hour later, after dinner and the countless toasts, Tom led Ginny out onto the dance floor for the ceremonial first dance. Tom's Death Eaters watched in fascination as he gently pulled Ginny close to sway to the slow string music. They had never seen their leader act in such a manner. The two swirled across the old wood floor; their motions fluid and graceful.

They said nothing; eyes never leaving each other as other couples joined them on the floor. Tom pulled Ginny to his chest, breathing in the scent of her hair and closing his eyes. Ginny relaxed against him and allowed him to lead. His tenderness was strange and unnatural, and Ginny had briefly wondered if it was all an act for his Death Eaters.

"My Lord," Lucius Malfoy started, casting a nervous glance at the couple.

Tom abruptly stopped dancing and stared at the Death Eater, not bothering to mask his annoyance. "What?"

Lucius stared at Ginny for a moment before continuing. "I've just been informed of a problem at our headquarters in Liverpool. Aurors have discovered it and are threatening to take control."

Tom tensed, still staring at Lucius distastefully. "Can you go down there and take care of it then? I'm busy at the moment."

Lucius shook his head slightly. "We need you there, my Lord, our numbers are quickly diminishing. I wouldn't interrupt you unless it was extremely important," he added quickly.

Tom released an exasperated sigh and turned to Ginny. "I have to end tonight early, love," he said, petulance evident in his voice. "I should be back tomorrow morning." He leaned down to kiss her, before walking off with Lucius through the arch-top doors.

Ginny stood on the spot, staring at the place where Tom had been standing only seconds ago, unsure of her emotions. _I should be glad to see him go…_ Her feelings confused her; she was left standing in the middle of a crowded room, yet she couldn't help but feel incomplete and alone.


	9. Stratagem

(A/N: I AM _SO_ SORRY! I'm sorry for my long absence! I have terrible writers block…eek! Also, sorry in advance for this chapter, but I have to get it out of the way so I can write the really exciting ones that are coming up. I promise—it gets better! And if you still decide to read this after finishing this horrible chapter, then I will love you forever! Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter! I replied personally to every one of them because they have brightened my day! Haha! Uh…enjoy? I would really appreciate any reviews given after this...so I don't drown in my pools of self-pity...WAAH!)

**Chapter IX  
****Stratagem**

Twelve hours. It had been twelve hours since Tom had left to "take care of" a problem in Liverpool. Ginny knew that the Ministry's Aurors were probably looking for her. She also knew that at this very moment her friends and family could be dead or dying at the hand of Tom's Death Eaters. It was a sickening thought, but at the same time, she couldn't shake the nagging feeling of worry for Tom from the back of her mind. _He said he would return in the morning…its 9:00._

Ginny had slept fitfully last night. Her wedding night. Every time she would feel herself drifting off, an unknown force would nag at her. _Why am I so…worried? Tom controls most of England now. He will be fine._ Ginny shook her head. _Why do I care? I shouldn't. I don't. He has killed so many good people; innocents and muggles…feeling this way must be an after-effect of the wedding…or those damned hormones._

Grudgingly, Ginny climbed out of bed and walked to the closet. She looked through all the lovely dresses and gowns and sighed. None of them fit her anymore, save for a few green ones in the back. She took one off the hanger and scowled at the garment. Yes, it was beautiful and glittering and _expensive_, but it just had to be _green_; his color. Ginny sighed heavily and dressed herself. A part of her missed wearing jeans and "boy clothes." She looked in the mirror at her dressing table and felt a wave of homesickness. _My family would hardly recognize me_. She thought, staring at her very Slytherin-looking reflection.

It was strange. Sometimes, she wished that she was an only child or that she was born into another family with less brothers and more money. She had once confided this to her diary when she was eleven. She wished that a certain tall, dark-haired boy would save her from her existence as just another Weasley. Ginny got what she wanted. Tom made her more than "just another Weasley." In fact, she wasn't a Weasley at all anymore. The Ministry had its Aurors and the Order looking for her, her face was on the cover of newspapers, and the whole wizarding world now knew her name; Ginevra Riddle.

* * *

Another two hours passed and Tom still hadn't returned home. Ginny was restless…and bored. She spent the whole morning wandering around the manor, neglecting her library. She wasn't in the 'reading mood' today. Ginny walked into the ballroom, which was still decorated, and sat at one of the guest tables. 

"Curious," said a deep voice behind her. Startled, Ginny turned around to see Severus Snape standing in the shadows. "One would think you would be rejoicing in your husband's absence."

Ginny stared at him blankly, unsure if she could trust him. She bit her lower lip slightly as he stepped closer. He looked so much more intimidating in the shadows, but his presence still made her uncomfortable. _What could he possibly want to talk about?_

"May I?" He asked, motioning toward the chair beside her. Ginny nodded slowly, watching him carefully as he seated himself. At Hogwarts, her former professor usually did his best to ignore her, but now that his attention was solely focused on her, she found it quite unsettling.

"As you may have heard yesterday, the Order has been successful in pushing back the Dark Lord's Death Eaters," he said, his expression unreadable. Ginny nodded again, silently urging him to continue.

"I've told them your location. They should be arriving near the end of the month."

Ginny gaped at her former professor, unable to find her voice. In her experience, she had never known him to help lowly Gryffindors, yet here he was offering her an escape. "What?" She finally managed to squeak out.

"Potter has been leading the Order in search of you since your disappearance," he said flatly, apparently bored with the situation.

Ginny's mind was swimming with questions. If she hadn't been seated, she was sure she would have fallen to the floor. "…How?" Ginny struggled to form complete sentences. She began to play with the green-and-silver tablecloth anxiously. Surely this was a joke. "Harry's been looking for me?"

Snape nodded. "Yes. Your precious Potter is coming here to rescue you…are you not happy? Don't you want to return home?" He asked, raising an eyebrow in annoyance.

Ginny stopped fidgeting to stare at Snape. "Do I want to return home?" She repeated incredulously. "Do you have any idea what my life has been like for the last seven months?"

Snape glanced at Ginny's rounded stomach. He cleared his throat, suddenly uncomfortable. "I have some idea," he said quietly.

Ginny continued to bunch the tablecloth in her hands. "Does my family know?" she said, avoiding his gaze. Ginny cringed to think of greasy Professor Snape telling her mother that she was pregnant with Voldemort's child. _She always said she wanted grandchildren…_

"They have been informed," he said awkwardly. "I've been in contact with them for about a week now."

Ginny shifted uneasily, still refusing to look him in the eye. "Well…what do they think of it?" She could already picture their reactions. Mum and dad probably fainted…Fred and George probably started cursing…and Ron probably practicing his unforgivables on his way over right now.

"They understand that you had no choice in the matter," he said, still clearly irritated at the strange conversation. "They haven't disowned you, if that's what you were thinking."

Ginny nodded absentmindedly. "The Order will be here this month?" She asked softly, finally looking up from the table.

"Expect an 'attack' on this manor near the end of the month," he replied with a small sneer. It seemed that Harry had been wrong about his loyalty all along. Snape seemed quite pleased at the idea of rebelling against Voldemort, Ginny decided.

She let out a delighted squeal. "I'm going home!" Ginny's features lit with excitement, and she reached over the table and embraced a very uncomfortable Professor Snape. After several seconds, Ginny broke away, ignoring the awkwardness, and continued to cry and mumble 'thank yous.'"

"Don't thank me; Harry is the one who organized the Order," he said, flustered at her quickly-changing moods. Suddenly, a loud _CRACK _sounded from the entrance of the manor, signifying Tom's arrival. Snape sniffed and stood from his chair. "I must be leaving now. Don't want your _dear_ husband to become suspicious."

Snape walked out of the ballroom, leaving Ginny alone; her head still spinning with emotion. _In less than a month I'll be home! I'll get to see my family again!_ She couldn't hide her excited expression, even as Tom stormed into the room.

He didn't seem to notice her, as he continued to stride over to the bar. He threw his traveling cloak onto the floor angrily, and poured an amber liquid into a glass, glaring at nothing in particular. Ginny cleared her throat nervously. _I don't want to anger him further…_

Tom's head snapped in her direction at the noise. The corners of his mouth quirked upwards slightly. "Hello, Mrs. Riddle."

Ginny fought the urge to roll her eyes as she slowly walked over to him. She stared into his dark eyes and suddenly felt a pang of guilt. If she left before the end of the month, Tom would never know his own daughter.

"How was Liverpool?" She asked casually.

"Oh, just lovely," he said, downing the liquid in his glass. "I don't want to talk about _that_ right now…" Tom said, setting down the glass and stepping over to Ginny.

His hands snaked around her waist as he buried his face in her hair, just as he had done the night before. Ginny sighed and stood with him, stroking his back. She couldn't understand _why_ she was feeling guilty. This man didn't _deserve_ to have a daughter. Nevertheless, she stayed with him; after all, in less than thirty days he would be gone from her life forever…

"You know, we never did have a proper wedding night…and we can't have all that practicing go to waste…"


	10. Evasion

(A/N: Proud to say: I've gotten over my writer's block! YAY! I know what I want to do with the plot for at least another four or five chapters…but I still want to hear from everyone who reads this. Your opinions and criticisms matter a lot to me and may even change my mind about the direction I'm planning on taking this. I LOVE EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED LAST CHAPTER! You all made me feel so much better about it. I thought it was painfully boring and awful, but I was glad to hear that you didn't hate it! Thank you all so much! And an extra thank you to **The Creatress** for mentioning me in her story, "Circles"! Thanks!)

**Chapter X  
****Evasion**

The grey sky began to fade as color crept along the early morning horizon. Ginny had woken up earlier than usual; she was kicked awake by her now seven-month old unborn daughter. She smiled down at her large stomach and tightened Tom's bathrobe around her. The sun was rising beautifully in the clear December sky. A light frost had settled over the manor's vast gardens, and it sparkled in the sunrise hues of red and gold. Ginny inhaled deeply, taking in the fresh winter air.

It was a sad thought really. Today she would escape Tom, but she would also be leaving behind this beautiful manor and go home to the Burrow. She had grown quite accustomed to its luxurious atmosphere, and she was particularly fond of her library. Ginny shook her head. _I will _not_ regret leaving._ She thought firmly. _I will _not_ miss this manor and I will _not_ miss Tom._ Ginny turned from the balcony to look into the bedroom at her 'darling husband.' He was still asleep; still buried under the mound of pillows and large, soft comforter. Ginny laughed quietly. She could barely see his head of dark, shiny hair among all of the pillows. Ginny felt her face grow slightly hot in the cool winter air, and she realized that she was blushing. _No. I hate him. I hate him and I'm leaving him. Harry is coming for me tonight. I belong with Harry._ She thought adamantly. However, somewhere deep inside her, a small part of her knew she didn't wholly believe it.

She turned again to the sunrise, glaring past its blinding rays of light. Snape had visited her last night to explain her escape plan. They both decided it would be best to sneak out quietly, rather than stage an attack on the manor. At three-in-the-morning, Harry will lead a small group of Aurors to the balcony, where she now stood, and they would fly off to the Burrow on Buckbeak. _Simple enough_, Ginny thought. _As long as Tom doesn't wake up_. Ginny shivered. If Tom caught her with Harry…she couldn't even imagine his reaction, but she knew it would be violent. _The plan _will_ work_.

The manor was protected with charms and enchantments, much like Hogwarts, but it was invisible to anyone who didn't know its exact location. Snape had assured her this wouldn't be a problem. He told her that all she needed to worry about was being on the balcony at exactly 3:00. And that's what she would do. Suddenly, a pair of long, thin arms found their way around her waist, shaking her from her thoughts.

"What are you doing out here in the cold…and in my bathrobe?" Tom asked, sleepily.

Ginny tried to stifle a small giggle as he trailed light kisses down her neck. He knew that was one of her weak points. He knew her so well—knew exactly where to touch her to get his desired reaction. Ginny released a pleased sigh, watching the mist her breath formed float away.

"It's so beautiful out here…" She said, staring out at the gardens again.

"Well, you can look at it from inside. I don't want either of my girls to fall ill," he said, resting a hand possessively on her stomach.

Ginny nodded and allowed Tom to take her inside.

* * *

"Breathe in…good." 

Doctor Bissell had arrived at the manor and proceeded to check on Ginny and the baby as she usually did this time every month. The mediwitch held her wand against Ginny's stomach, instructing her to breathe.

"Good…very good," Doctor Bissell said, nodding to Tom. He was standing over Ginny, watching the mediwitch like a hawk. Though Ginny never said anything, she found it to be very annoying how protective he was.

"I'll say you're due on..." The mediwitch shuffled through a small stack of papers. "February 4th."

"February 4th," Ginny repeated softly. It had just settled into her mind—she would be a mother in less than two months. She always wanted to be a mother, and soon she would become one. Though she imagined it would be under different circumstances, nothing could put her out of her terrific mood. Not even Tom, who was now sporting a mixed expression of haughtiness and pride, could ruin it for her.

"I shall see you in a few weeks to review the birthing plan," Doctor Bissell said, beaming at Ginny.

_That's what you think…_ "Thank you, Doctor. I'm looking forward to it," Ginny said, shaking her hand before she disapparated away.

It was rather strange—less than five months ago, Ginny had thought about jumping off the balcony, but after a few short months, she found that she had so many reasons to live. She was going to be rescued. The Order was coming tonight…_Harry_ was coming tonight. She would get to see her family again, and with her daughter on the way, they could all live happily ever after. Being a single parent didn't seem so bad either, especially because she would have her own mother to help her. Ginny couldn't help but smile.

* * *

The day had passed quickly for Ginny, despite checking the clock every ten minutes. Now, her only obstacle was dinner with Tom…and, of course, escaping the manor tonight. _Simple._

With a heavy sigh, Ginny pushed open the doors to the dining room to find Tom waiting for her. A small smile crept onto his face as she took her usual seat next to him on his right.

"I've been thinking of possible names for our daughter," he said, as a house elf began to serve dinner.

"Oh?" Ginny said, rather amused. _It doesn't matter; I'll be the one to name her_.

"How does Abigail Riddle sound to you?"

"Abigail Riddle?"

"Yes. One of its meanings is 'my father is strength,' roughly, in Hebrew," Tom said, proudly.

"I don't like it." She said wincingly.

"Oh. What about Belinda? In German, it means 'beautiful serpent.'"

"I don't care what it means. It doesn't _sound_ right. I don't like it. Do you have any others?"

"Yes," Tom said, growing slightly irritated. "Do you like Rachel? Does Rachel Riddle _sound_ okay to you?"

"No," Ginny said flatly. Tom groaned.

"Victoria?"

"No."

"Angelina?"

"No."

"Naomi?"

"No."

"Brianna?"

"No."

"Christina?"

"No."

"Sabrina?"

"No."

"Well, what do _you_ want to name her?" Tom snapped. He was annoyed that she didn't like his names.

Ginny thought for a moment, the replied with a small sneer: "Harriet."

"**No.**" Tom said dangerously. He clearly wasn't amused now. "Absolutely not."

"Calm down—I wasn't serious!" Ginny said quickly. "I actually like the name Bridget."

"Bridget?"

"Bridget."

"Bridget Riddle?"

"…Yes?"

"I like it. I'm not quite sure of its meaning, though…" Tom said, poking at the tomato bruschetta on his plate distractedly.

"Well, I'm glad we finally agree on something," Ginny said, smiling.

* * *

Night had descended on the Riddle manor. It was nearly three-in-the-morning, and it was unusually quiet. The typical noise of owls and other night creatures was noticeably absent. It could have been her nerves, or her enormous excitement, but Ginny was beginning to feel sick. She stared at Tom's sleeping form in the moonlight. _I'm sorry_. 

She kissed him lightly on the cheek before creeping out of bed. She tip-toed silently over to the balcony doors and turned the cold, iron handle as quietly as she could. Wearing only her black cotton nightdress, Ginny stepped out onto the balcony, scanning the skies for any sign of Buckbeak.

Squinting into the darkness, she saw a faint light in the distance. It grew nearer and nearer until she saw them. With tears threatening to spill from her eyes, she saw Harry, Ron and two Aurors on Buckbeak's back. The hippogriff landed on the balcony with a loud clap of its hooves. Ginny immediately spun around to see if Tom had woken up. He only turned over on the bed and remained sleeping.

"Ginny!" Harry whispered, jumping from Buckbeak. He pulled her to his chest, hugging her tightly. Ginny was unable to hold back her tears. She turned to Ron, who was staring at her in disbelief.

"I'll kill him." he started, staring at her large stomach.

"Ron…" Harry said warningly.

"Harry—look at what he's done to my baby sister! Why can't we just kill him now?" He said, removing his wand from his robes.

"We don't want to start anything now. Snape said we should just come and get Ginny. We don't want her getting in the middle of a fight or anything. Especially when she's…well…like _this_." He said motioning toward her. "Now, come on. It's time to leave."

Harry and Ron helped Ginny onto Buckbeak's back, when unexpectedly; the hippogriff began to buck them off.

"No! I forgot! Ginny was supposed to bow before climbing onto him!" Harry whispered furiously.

The hippogriff released a loud squawk and proceeded to clap its large hooves on the stone floor of the balcony. In an instant, Tom was awake—and livid. He apparated onto the balcony, eyes ablaze and wand drawn, glaring at Harry with utmost revulsion. Ginny had never seen him so angry. Snape apparated closely behind him, with his wand pointed between Harry and Ron.

Without delay, Harry and Ron jumped onto the hippogriff. Buckbeak gave another loud squawk, and they took flight, narrowly avoiding the countless curses erupting from the end of Tom and Snape's wands. Ginny's tears turned from elation to anguish.


	11. Relocation

(A/N: YAY! I LOVE EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! I am so grateful for the feedback I've gotten—thank you all so much! You have absolutely no idea how much I love to hear from all of you! I was so excited to read them, even more excited than seeing the Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix trailer! Have you seen it? I am so freaking excited! It's only eleven more days until it opens in theaters. I think Dan Radcliffe shouldn't have gotten his hair cut that short…but he's still a cutie:D Hahaha! _Anyway_, enjoy the chapter, because I really enjoyed writing it!)

**Chapter XI  
****Relocation**

Tom stood unmoving for a moment in the darkness. He was still staring into the sky where Harry and Ron had just escaped. His breath was ragged and uneven in the cold air. Ginny was numb in terror. She stood frozen on the spot, unsure how to approach him and unsure if she should even approach him at all. More than anything, she was terrified of his silence. The only sound that could be heard was the soft chirp of a sparrow in a nearby tree. Slowly, he turned on the spot, fixing her with his vicious gaze.

"Would you like to tell me what Potter was doing here tonight?" His seemingly calm tone frightened Ginny even more. It would seem like the beginning of a pleasant conversation to an outsider, but she could tell by the murderous look in his eyes that he was absolutely livid.

Ginny choked on her words, desperately searching for a response.

"What were _you_ doing out here at three-in-the-morning?" He asked, his voice growing lower as he stepped closer to her with an unpleasant scowl.

Ginny shrank against the wall, determined to avoid his gaze. "I-I needed…air…" She mumbled feebly.

"You needed _air_," he repeated, clearly not believing her lie. "And Potter just _happened_ to be flying around on a hippogriff with your brother?"

Ginny cleared her throat, trying appear braver than she was feeling at the moment. "Well…"

"Have you forgotten everything I've told you?" Tom exploded. "Have you forgotten that we are _married_—that we are _bonded_? How did you ever think you could escape?" He fumed, gripping her shoulders roughly. He had lost his previous calm composure. The sparrow in the tree began to screech loudly.

Ginny squirmed in his arms at the sudden outburst, too frightened to speak.

"How did you contact him?" He demanded, shaking her slightly.

Ginny shook her head, unable to find her voice. Tom dropped her suddenly, raising his wand. Ginny recoiled in terror, but instead he pointed it at the bird, ending its screeching with a flash of green light. He turned to Snape, who seemed to flinch as he rounded on him.

"Severus, I believe there is a spy in the ranks. Clearly, she couldn't have contacted anyone outside this manor alone."

Snape nodded obstinately. "Yes, I believe so."

"I want you to begin brewing Veritaserum immediately. I want to question all of my 'loyal followers' before we move on to take Manchester," he spat, still seething in anger.

Ginny sank to the floor of the balcony, shivering in fear. She heard him mutter something about his 'traitorous wife' before storming away furiously. She released a breath, trying to calm herself. She was relieved he hadn't cursed her, but her heart was still hammering madly in her chest. She knew if Harry had stayed a second later than he had, he would have surely been killed.

* * *

It had been a very long night, and Tom's mood hadn't improved much by morning. He hadn't spoken a word to Ginny since the botched escape attempt. Ginny felt she was lucky—she pitied anyone who crossed him while he had this horrible temper. All through breakfast, she could hear screams and odd noises coming from the dungeons. _He must be questioning his Death Eaters_. She shuddered. For a moment, she almost felt guilty for causing such a panic. Tom didn't know who to trust anymore.

Finally, after hours of interrogating and torturing, Tom and Snape emerged from the dungeons. Tom looked positively livid. He passed her, refusing to acknowledge her, and continued up the stairs. Ginny sighed as Snape settled himself in a seat next to her at the table.

"I was so close…" She started, staring miserably out the window. "I could be at home right now."

Snape stared at her for a moment, debating whether to try to comfort her. "I am still not clear on what went wrong. I planned everything—every diminutive detail."

Ginny sighed. "I forgot to bow before climbing onto Buckbeak. I never rode on a hippogriff before—I didn't know—" Tears were beginning to well up in her eyes as she continued. "I almost got Harry killed," she choked.

Snape stiffened a bit at the sight of her crying. He wasn't experienced in comforting pregnant former-students.

"Why did you have your wand pointed at him? You could have helped him! You could have—"

"I couldn't risk it," Snape said as gently as he could. "If I _had_ helped you escape, what do you think would have happened to me? My position and the Dark Lord's trust in me would be jeopardized. _I_ would be the one tortured in the dungeons and force fed Veritaserum."

Having no one else to blame, Ginny wiped her tears in the sleeve of her dress. "Will they come back for me?"

"Yes, eventually. We have to wait a while before attempting it again, you understand," he said, noticing her disheartened expression. "It will be much more difficult next time. No doubt he will be keeping a closer watch on you."

Ginny nodded glumly. The last thing she wanted was to stay another minute with Tom storming about. She knew, however, that it would be best to wait before trying to leave again. It would keep Harry safe, the longer she waited. At the very least, she was comforted by the fact that she didn't have to worry about having Veritaserum slipped into her tea—Snape had told Tom that it could interfere with her pregnancy.

* * *

After a blissful afternoon of being ignored by Tom, Ginny was disappointed later to be called by a house elf to meet him in his study. Nervously, Ginny strode down the hall, preparing herself for Tom's rage. She had the horrible feeling that he was going to punish her for what she had done earlier. She shivered, trying to release her sense of foreboding, before knocking on the door.

"Come in."

Ginny turned the doorknob and stepped into the room, trying to look as though fear was not coursing through her entire being. She gave a weak smile. Tom's stony expression did not change. "Sit," he said coldly, motioning toward a large, tufted leather armchair. Ginny sunk into the chair, finding it harder to hide her uneasiness as he stared at her dismally. After a while, Tom rose from his desk and stood before the window, with his back facing her.

"After last night, I have to admit, you gave me a bit of a panic," he said crossly. "I've decided that it would be best if we left here. We're going to move somewhere with more…_security_. Somewhere _Potter_ will never find us. I've cleansed those who were unfaithful to me from my armies, and all extra precautions have been taken," he said turning from the window and smirking triumphantly. Ginny sunk further into the chair, wishing it would swallow her up. "There will be no escaping this time. You will live with me forever, and you will learn to love it."

Ginny looked at him fearfully. Where would they be going? _He is past the point of possessive and controlling—he's obsessed_!

"It's very important that we leave tonight. We'll send for the house elves and the others as soon as we've settled in our new residence."

"Why?" Ginny shrieked, unable to conceal her dissent. "Why is it so important? Why can't we just stay here?"

Tom stared at her for a moment. "I…you—you belong to me! And I can't have my possessions running around getting lost or…_stolen_," he said darkly.

Ginny crossed her arms over her stomach huffily. She hated how decisions were always made for her now. If Tom wanted to move to Merlin-knows-where, then there was nothing she could do to stop him.

"We'll leave around 10:00."

* * *

Later that night, at exactly 10:00, Ginny met Tom in the foyer. She took one last look at the manor and sighed. She had grown quite attached to the place over the last eight months. Their new 'high security' residence surely wouldn't be as beautiful. _There will probably be iron bars over all the windows…just like a prison_.

"No one, except me, will be able to apparate directly to our new home, so it will be only us there for about a week while the others travel on broomstick," Tom said encircling her waist with his arms. "You're going to side-apparate with me."

Ginny, slightly relieved he was speaking to her again, gave a small smile in response. She closed her eyes and pulled Tom closer as the familiar unpleasant squeezing sensation of apparition came over her. Then, almost as quickly as it started, the feeling was gone. Ginny opened her eyes, and saw that she was standing in the entrance hall of a grand castle. She gave a quiet gasp as she unlatched herself from Tom's side and stepped forward.

"Tom!"

"Do you like it?" He asked, pleased at her reaction.

Ginny was lost for words. Tom's castle reminded her so much of Hogwarts, and the thought was comforting. It seemed as though at any moment Fred or George or Ron or _Harry_ could come around any of the corners. She gazed around the entrance hall at the grand staircase and large, crystal chandelier. Soon, the old manor was out of her mind. She longed to explore all the rooms now—her sleepiness was long forgotten.

"It has as many, if not more, wards than Hogwarts," Tom said, taking her hand. "And since I have taken care of my disloyal Death Eaters, there is no chance of anyone disrupting us again."

Ginny nodded, trying to keep a blank expression. _He hasn't caught Snape yet…_

"Can you show me around?" Ginny asked, tugging lightly on his hand. Tom laughed softly.

"I will tomorrow. For now, I'll just show you to our bedroom. You need rest."

Ginny pouted slightly. "I'm not tired anymore. Bridget isn't either; she's been kicking me for the last two hours."

Tom sighed. "You know, I really shouldn't let you tyrannize me, like you do. The other Dark Lords will begin to talk…"


	12. The Reunion

(A/N: Chapter twelve! Wow—I can't believe I started this fic four months ago! For this particular chapter, I want to know if any of you think bringing a certain character into the story was a good idea (you'll know who I'm talking about toward the end)…I'm feeling kind of iffy about it. Ehh…let me know. Haha! This was a really fun chapter to write, and if you find any grammar mistakes or inconsistencies, you should know that I typed it all up at one-in-the-morning. Why? I had a creative kick…or something… GAH! I need sleep! And once again, THANK YOU REVIEWERS! You all make writing this worth all the time and effort. :D I love you alllll! Oh, and since the last Harry Potter book is coming out in less than ten days and I'm going on vacation the next week, expect the next chapter a bit later…but I don't think many people will be reading fanfiction with the last book being released…but I'll still try to work on it!)

**Chapter XII  
****The Reunion**

Ginny spent the next two months exploring the castle. Every room and corner and nook seemed to fascinate her. The place reeked of luxury and elegance, yet Ginny felt right at home; like a queen in her castle. Tom, however, wasn't seen around much anymore. Ginny decided that he was keeping himself busy with his Death Eaters or his nasty habit of torturing muggles. She only saw him at dinner and before bed, and though she was thankful for her independence, she still felt lonely at times. The only outside visitor she had been seeing was the mediwitch, Doctor Bissell. Now in her ninth month of pregnancy, Ginny was growing more anxious as the days passed.

"Do you know what tomorrow is?" She asked Tom excitedly one night, climbing into bed.

"February 4th," Tom said, unfastening his tie. "Your due date."

Ginny nodded and smiled dotingly as he unbuttoned his oxford shirt. She hadn't expected herself to grow closer to him over the last couple weeks, but she guessed it was inevitable. After all, he _was_ her husband, and she hadn't seen anyone outside the castle in months.

"You know, I think I'm going to miss being pregnant," she stated, as he settled himself next to her on the bed. "Don't know why."

Tom laughed and placed a hand on her stomach. "As much as I enjoyed watching you grow, I'll be happy when you have more energy…"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing," he said, his fake-innocent expression turning slightly insidious.

Ginny laughed nervously, and pulled the feather comforter over herself, ready to sleep. Tom sat on the bed, the lights still on, and gazed at her expectantly.

"Tom? Aren't you forgetting something? Turn the lights off."

"Aren't _you_ forgetting something?" He countered, his smirk growing wider.

She frowned in thought, and then shook her head.

"You don't even kiss your husband goodnight, you awful wife!" He teased.

Ginny rolled her eyes a second time and leaned in, giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"Goodnight," he said, smirking and turning off the lights.

* * *

The next morning, Ginny awoke slightly nervous and excited. She was in such high-spirits; she didn't even mind that Tom was following her around all day. Everywhere she went, Tom was there, ready to alert Doctor Bissell at any sign of a contraction. It wasn't until dusk that Ginny's good mood began to diminish.

"I guess she didn't want to be born today," Ginny sighed, sounding dispirited.

"It will be tomorrow, then. Children are rarely born on their due dates anyway," Tom said, reassuringly.

But the next day came and past. Ginny, who was growing more uncomfortable with every passing day, became increasingly impatient and snappish. It seemed that the air in the castle was thick with tension. Everyone from the house elves to the Dark Lord himself were submitted to Ginny's temper.

The next afternoon, Tom was seated in his large armchair in the lounge, reading the newspaper, trying to escape Ginny's irritated sighs and random outbursts. Patricia, the breakfast chef, had been a victim of one of Ginny's angry tirades earlier this morning, for putting butter on her toast instead of margarine. It was amusing, until she threw the butter dish through the window. Suddenly, he heard an exasperated groan, and looked up from his paper. Ginny trudged into the room, looking indignant and irritated. She slumped into a stiff couch and stared out the window.

"Would you like to sit here, it's probably more comfortable…" he said, careful not to rouse her anger.

Ginny's eyes snapped to Tom's. "You," she began dangerously. "_You_ have done enough."

Tom closed his eyes, preparing himself for her to tell him off for impregnating her…for the sixth time in two days…

"It's February 7th, Tom! I want my baby! Ooh—the next time I see Doctor Bissell…" She stopped mid-sentence and crossed her arms over her stomach, glaring at a painting on the wall.

"Is there anything I can do?" Tom asked cautiously.

Ginny paused for a second, her temper fading, and faced Tom with a small smile. "Well, there is one _tiny_ thing…"

Tom nodded. _I'll do anything, to make her shut up_.

"It's just that, I never had a baby before, and it would be really nice to have my mother here."

"What?" He said, slowly. He had not been prepared for _that_. A small pause followed, until Ginny burst out again.

"Tom, I'm really scared! I haven't seen her in the longest time, and I really need her right now! She's had seven children, and I really think she could help me!" She said, her eyes filling with tears.

"You'll have the mediwitch with you!" Tom said, trying to calm her.

"It's not the same!" She wailed, her tears falling freely now. "Please…"

Tom looked as if he had swallowed a lemon. He knew he couldn't risk letting any of the Weasleys find the castle, but being with her in this state was miserable. Perhaps, if he sent Lucius…

"Fine!" he said, irritably. "Fine. Your mother can stay here, but only for the birth. After that, it's back to the Burrow."

Ginny's anguished sobbing immediately stopped. She hadn't really expected to get her way, and she was amazed that he actually complied.

"Oh, Tom!" She flung her arms around his neck, kissing him excitedly. "Thank you!"

* * *

"You want me to collect Molly Weasley and bring her _here_?" Lucius asked, disbelievingly. This was going against everything Tom had ordered him to do just days ago. ("Don't let anyone who isn't a Death Eater within ten miles of this castle!")

"Yes," Tom said, shuffling through papers littered over his desk. "You will be responsible for bringing her here and then modifying her memory when you return her. She must never know where we are located."

"Do you think it is wise, my Lord?" Malfoy said, rather hesitantly.

Tom looked up from his desk, staring at Lucius coldly. "How many times do I have to remind you? Do not question me, Lucius. You do not understand the circumstances."

Lucius nodded, bemused, and set off to complete his task.

* * *

Later that evening, a very disheveled-looking Molly Weasley was escorted into the castle. She looked pale and out-of-place, her eyes wide with fear. Lucius Malfoy had taken pleasure in his task; it was very amusing to see the faces of the rest of the Weasley family when they were told where Molly was going. He was sure that Arthur would have cursed him if he hadn't disapparated in time. He was, however regrettably, under strict orders not to harm any of them in any way. Upon hearing Lucius' arrival, Tom entered the entrance hall of the castle to greet them. Molly gave an audible gasp and backed against the wall.

"All went well, Lucius?"

"Yes, My Lord. It was no trouble at all finding the place—a large stone pigpen…" he said, glancing at Molly haughtily.

Molly looked highly affronted, and stood up straighter from her place against the wall. "He just comes _barging_ in—not even stopping to knock—"

"_Mum!_"

Ginny appeared at the top of the stairs, cutting Molly's rant short. A moment later, she ran down the steps, taking them three at a time. They embraced at the stairwell, Ginny hugging Molly as tightly as her large pregnant stomach would allow. The two stood there a while, crying and holding each other. It had been nearly a year, and neither could find the words to voice their elation.

Tom waved Malfoy off, and cleared his throat uncertainly, braking up the emotional reunion. He looked at Molly apprehensively, unsure how to approach her. _This was a mistake…_

Molly broke away from Ginny, gazing at Tom timidly. The two stared at each other in silence, until finally, Tom held out his hand, looking as if he wished he were anywhere else. Molly's hand twitched as she slowly brought it to his, and then quickly withdrew it.

"I can't! Ginny, this is _He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!_ H-He _can't_ be my son-in-law!" She sobbed, burying her face in her hands.

Ginny rushed to her side, and hugged her close again. "Mum…_mum_, I know. It's fine. _I'm_ fine. He's not going to hurt you, right Tom?" she added petulantly.

Tom suppressed the urge to roll his eyes, but thought better of it. "Why don't you show her to her room," he said pointedly.

Ginny sighed and helped her mother climb the stairs, casting Tom a grateful smile. When she vanished from sight, Tom scowled and sauntered off into his office, slamming the large, oak door behind him. He hadn't really expected a warm welcome from Molly. This didn't faze him at all. All that mattered was that Ginny was happy…and now maybe now that her mother was here, she would be a bit more tolerable. After the butter incident, he was willing to do anything to placate her.


	13. Bridget

(A/N: It's been nearly a full month. I cannot tell you all how sorry I am! I've been struggling with the dreaded writer's block! After reading Deathly Hallows, I didn't feel right just starting the next chapter…I don't know. I took a break for that and partly because I had no idea how to even start this chapter. Oh well. It's here now. I really hope it doesn't suck. But really, I'm talking to everyone who finished it, who loves Molly Weasley now? "Not my daughter, you bitch!" I was rolling on the floor! It really inspired me to write a bolder, less afraid Molly in this chapter—be prepared…mwahaha! I'll try to get the next chapter up faster this time! And I know it's short…but it's an update, right? Right??)

**Chapter XIII  
****Bridget**

"Please, Tom. Just try to be civil."

Tom shook his head tiredly. Ginny was well past her due date and the sudden appearance of his mother-in-law had taken a toll on his nerves. It seemed that Mrs. Weasley's fear of him had turned to pure anger over the past few days. Though he didn't really care of what she thought of him, her constant glaring and telling Ginny that she 'didn't approve of him' was irritating. The last thing he wanted to do was waste his remaining energy on making the awful woman feel welcome.

"You heard her; just this morning all I heard was: 'I do not approve, Ginevra! You are forgetting who he _is_!'" He imitated Molly in an ugly, high-pitched voice.

Ginny gripped his arms lightly and looked imploringly into his eyes. "Please…"

Tom sighed, defeated, still gazing into Ginny's wide, brown eyes. "I'll try." A small smile formed on Ginny's lips. "However, if she doesn't behave herself, then I'm sending her back to the Burrow tonight."

Ginny's smile faltered for a moment, but she allowed Tom to take her hand as they walked to the dining room together. They reached the pair of dark cherry wooden doors and stopped. Tom felt as though he were about to face an angry Hungarian Horntail. After a brief pause, Tom turned the handle and held the door open for Ginny. She smiled and then greeted her mother who was seated on the left side of a long, polished table. Tom followed and took his seat at the head of the table.

The dining room was filled with tense silence. Dishes and silverware clinked quietly as the three sat stiffly in their velvet stuffed chairs. Tom thought it would be best to avoid talking to Molly, careful not to rouse the notorious Weasley anger that was sure to make an appearance. Molly stirred her dinner around her plate, glancing from Tom to Ginny, watching the couple through narrowed eyes. Ginny cleared her throat, searching for a way to break the heavy silence.

"So, mum," she began timidly. "How is the rest of the family?"

Molly sniffed and laid her fork next to her plate. "Well, your father has been having a bit of trouble at the Ministry, with all of its changes…but everything is fine. I'm just happy everyone is _alive_," she said, glaring pointedly at Tom. Tom snorted and took a long sip of wine.

"And of course _Harry_ is still alive," she continued, a broad smile forming on her face. "I haven't heard from him in ages, but Ron tells me that he's _always_ talking about you."

Tom slammed his glass on the table angrily at the sound of Harry's name. He tried to calm himself by focusing on the promise he made to Ginny. _Be civil…be civil…_

Ginny cast a warning look to her mother, who merely smiled, as if she were unaware of Tom's eyes burning into her. "Yes, everyone had always thought that you would end up with _Harry_…"

"Stop it," Ginny pleaded quietly to her mother, taking Tom's wand hand in her own.

"I remember you telling me about your fifth year when—"

"ENOUGH!" Tom's voice echoed through the room, silencing Molly. "Ginevra belongs to _me_."

Molly's face flushed red with rage. "My daughter belongs to no one!"

The two began to argue; both standing up from their chairs with voices raised. Ginny stood up, prepared to defend her wandless mother if Tom's temper were to erupt, when she felt a sudden pain in her abdomen. She gasped and dropped to the floor; it was her first contraction. She tried to speak, but her soft voice was drowned out by the angry ones of Tom and Molly; both oblivious to her condition.

"Look at her! See how you've upset her?" Molly said, finally noticing her daughter's pained expression. Tom turned to see Ginny, a small hand on her stomach, and knelt down beside her.

"I'm having the baby, Tom," she whispered, clutching his arm.

For a brief moment, Ginny imagined she saw a gleam of fear flicker into Tom's eyes, but she was sure that she was mistaken. Tom helped Ginny to her feet and brought her into a large bedroom that they had kept unoccupied for the birth. Molly followed, looking worriedly at her daughter; the previous row with Tom long forgotten.

"You have to relax, dear. It won't hurt as much if you stay calm," she said reassuringly, brushing back her hair with a motherly smile.

"I'm going to send for Doctor Bissell," Tom murmured, sweeping out of the room. He did not let his voice display the solicitousness that was tearing at him inside. He had never recalled worrying over another—and he was sure he didn't like the feeling. _Feelings_. How he hated them; since the time when he was a boy he had been able to push them aside, and bury them deep within himself, but now was different. Now this unfamiliar emotion was inescapable.

Tom returned a short while later with the mediwitch. Doctor Bissell glanced around at the scene and beamed as Ginny released an anguished scream. The doctor lifted the blanket off of her and nodded. "It's time to start pushing."

* * *

"I can't! I can't do it anymore!" 

Ginny's cries filled the room. It had been long since her first contraction. Tom sat on one side, holding her hand, while Molly was on the other, wiping the sweat off of her forehead. Ginny groaned again, panting from exertion. Tom looked on, struggling to maintain his calm exterior. For the first time ever, he felt powerless. He had no control over what as happening. All he could do was watch as Ginny panted and screamed in pain. He briefly thought of his Cruciatus curse victims, and wondered if their pain was similar to this. Before he could contemplate further, Ginny screamed again.

"This—is—all—because—of—_you!_" Ginny panted, her eyes shut tight.

Molly frowned distastefully at him. "Yes, look at—"

"DON'T YOU YELL AT HIM!" Ginny screamed over her mother as she felt the baby progress. Molly looked highly affronted, while Doctor Bissell looked up at her excitedly.

"You're almost there, just a few more good pushes!"

Ginny scrunched her face in concentration, but didn't feel the baby move. Losing hope, she cried out in frustration.

"You're going to have to push harder than that, nothing's happening," Doctor Bissell said sternly.

"I can't! I'm sorry, I can't do it!" Ginny said, sobbing.

"You can, dear. I can see her. You're almost there," Molly said, brushing her sweat-matted hair out of her face.

Ginny nodded determinedly and began pushing with renewed strength. She screamed out one final time, and a brief moment later, her cries were joined by another. Fully exhausted, Ginny collapsed against the pillows supporting her and waited as her breath returned.

"Here she is," Doctor Bissell said, carefully handing her a bundle of green blankets. Ginny looked down at her baby and felt a great sense of relief; she was perfect. She kissed her tiny forehead, and the small cries seemed to lessen. "Thanks for coming out of me," she said quietly through her tears.

Tom smiled and looked down at his daughter. She was beautiful. Her eyes opened slowly, revealing wide brown eyes, identical to her mother's. Her pale skin was dusted with light freckles, also like Ginny, but her head was covered in thick, dark hair. Tom could find no other words to describe her. "Beautiful."

Ginny watched Tom carefully as he ran a finger over Bridget's tiny nose. He turned to Ginny and paused, still at a loss for words. Instead, he gently placed a soft kiss on her forehead. Stunned, Ginny remained silent, before reaching up to Tom again to kiss him, ignoring her mother's small shriek.

* * *

Hours later, Ginny lay sleeping as Molly held her granddaughter, rocking her gently. Tom watched from the corner, scowling, until he heard Molly yelp. Bridget had spit up all over Molly's brand-new sweater. Tom smiled tauntingly at the look of disgust on Molly's face. 

"Could you hold her while I clean off?" Molly said, handing him the bundle of covers.

Tom was unable to mask himself this time; he looked positively scared as he took the baby into his arms. He held her awkwardly, trying to remember how he had seen Ginny holding her. Bridget's brown eyes widened as she gazed at her father.

"Babies. It's as if they can see into your soul," Molly said, entering the room wearing a new sweater.

Tom nodded, looking at Bridget nervously as they locked eyes. He smiled weakly, trying to win her over. A moment passed, and then Bridget giggled, flailing her tiny arms happily.

"I think she likes you," said Molly quietly.

Tom smiled back; a real, relieved smile. Molly reached for Bridget again, but Tom ignored her, fascinated by the little bundle in his arms.


	14. Winchester Lane

(A/N: I'M NOT DEAD! I've just had one hell of a year. I don't want to go into it too much, but I can tell you it was full of horrible schoolwork, a horrible boyfriend, and horrible personal issues all topped with writer block. Yay. But I am happy to say I've put that all behind me, and I'm going to finish this story! I'm really excited to be back, and I hope I haven't lost too many readers, because I have an awesome ending worked out for this haha! If anyone out there who is still reading this writes a review, I would really appreciate hearing how you like or don't like the direction I'm going in! And as always, I answer all my reviews, but I may have a longer time replying because I'm leaving for vacation tonight. Enjoy your long-overdue chapter!)

**Chapter XIV****  
Winchester Lane**

The pale green nursery was littered with various gifts from Tom's Death Eaters. An incredible assortment of luxury blankets and every imaginable child's toy were piled high near the ceiling. Ginny held her now three-month-old daughter against her chest as she rocked her to sleep. She was sick of passing Bridget along and showing her off like some attractive watch for Tom's followers to gawk at. However, it was all the fake congratulations and "well wishes" that really irked her. _They just want to win Tom's approval._ Ginny thought bitterly.

A sharp knock came to the door, and Ginny cringed. _Not again..._

"Please, no more visitors! I've just gotten her to fall asleep," Ginny cried exasperatedly.

The doorknob began to turn.

"I said no more visitors! Oh! If I had a wand, I'd—." She was cut short as Severus Snape walked into the room looking tired and rather flustered.

"Did I come at a bad time?"

"No, no." Ginny said, embarrassed. "Bridget just needed some rest."

Snape took a step closer and peered into the tiny bundle. "She bears a striking resemblance to her father," he noted casually.

Ginny, sensing his disinterest, motioned for him to sit next to her on the small green sofa. Snape gazed at the décor of the nursery and smirked. Tom had insisted on green and silver _everything_, and the flawlessly coordinated curtains, crib, furniture, and walls were almost sickening in their perfection.

"The Order has prepared one final attempt," he began in a low voice. Ginny stiffened. "Potter will travel alone this time, to ensure the same mistakes are not repeated. And there will be no hippogriffs. The plan will not fail."

Ginny said nothing, and nervously shifted Bridget to rest on her shoulder.

"Do you still wish to follow through with the plan? You don't seem as enthusiastic as I had imagined," Snape continued slowly.

Ginny blinked. "_What?_"

Snape smirked knowingly. "It's obvious that you feel some kind of strange…_love_ for him. Especially after you have become mother to his child, though I can't say the feeling is mutual…"

"No! I'm not! I can't even say the word. I'm just…I'm more _tolerant _of Tom. That's all." She stood up abruptly, trying to gather her composure. "How could anyone love such…such an unfeeling, cruel…"

Snape watched, amused, as Ginny began to pace, glaring at the floor and prattling on hysterically.

"He's done something to me! He's put me under a spell, or a curse, or..."

"Ginevra."

"Maybe he's slipped me amortentia…"

"Ginevra!"

"I knew he couldn't be trusted! I just know he—."

"Mrs. Riddle!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Ginny stopped pacing, and stared wide-eyed at her former professor. Bridget, now awake, began crying. "Sorry…I've just been a bit on edge these days."

"In any case," Severus started, visibly annoyed, "Potter will be waiting in the gardens later tonight. Bring Bridget and make sure you're alone. Your _beloved _husband will be leaving for Coventry in a few hours."

"Thank you, professor."

* * *

Ginny stared out of the window overlooking the castle's gardens. Bridget was giggling hysterically from the floor as she shook her favorite stuffed rattlesnake, unaware of her mother's nervousness. The sun was setting behind the distant mountains and Ginny began to feel slightly nauseous. She could hear Tom preparing his Death Eaters for the next invasion in the adjacent room. His deep, commanding voice was strong and unassailable as his followers listened in an excited silence. Tom's charisma sickened her sometimes. As he's pointed out to her many times, he could be very _persuasive_.

Suddenly, the hall erupted with barbaric cheers. Tom strode into the room triumphantly, with his eyes fixed on Ginny's. "We're just preparing to leave, darling. My spies have informed me of the 'secret' Auror headquarters in Coventry."

Ginny grimaced, and turned to look out of the window again.

Tom stared out into the darkening sky. Hues of purple and blue enveloped the remaining rays of yellow and orange. "With your mother gone, it's been quite peaceful."

Ginny frowned. "Why do you do this?"

"What's wrong, love? Does my day-job upset you?" He smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You know, torturing muggles and killing Aurors is what helped build this castle. You should be proud of your hard-working, ambitious, not to mention incredibly _handsome_, husband."

"You forgot to mention spiteful and unforgiving."

Tom chuckled. "Feisty tonight, aren't we?" He said, as he licked her ear.

Ginny shivered. "You're disgusting!"

"Don't play coy, Ginevra. I know you far too well. I know you _inside and out_," he whispered darkly.

Ginny shivered again, her traitorous body reacting to his touches, and allowed him to pull her into a particularly intense kiss. She hated how easily he was able to manipulate her. Slowly, she moved her arms to rest on his chest as his fingers curled into her hair. Sighing contentedly, Ginny briefly thought of Snape's plan. _It's almost as if he knows…_

Tom pulled back. "I should return tomorrow morning. Try not to grieve my absence too long." Ginny snorted, recovering from Tom's fleeting moment of tenderness.

"Oh, I will try," Ginny retorted, rolling her eyes. He smiled and glanced down at Bridget, who was now chewing on her toy rattlesnake's head. "That may disturb Nagini," he said, smirking. Tom bent down and picked up Bridget carefully. The girl gave a delighted squeal and flailed her tiny arms. With an admiring pause, he quickly kissed her forehead and then placed Bridget back on her blanket on the floor.

Tom turned and re-entered the foyer, where the Death Eaters were awaiting further instruction. Ginny watched him depart with a sense of emptiness. Though she was sure she wouldn't miss his horrible arrogance, Ginny felt a pang of guilt for deceiving him. _How ironic…I feel guilty for abandoning my kidnapper._ Her emotions confused her in recent days. Tom hadn't turned into the terrible father she thought he would become. He had been protective and surprisingly attentive to both Bridget and herself. And despite his nasty obsession with destroying the Order and controlling the wizarding world, he had become quite…tolerable. The heavy oak door closed with a dull thud, and a single tear fell to the ground.

* * *

"Shush…shush!"

Ginny hurriedly wrapped Bridget in her plush green blankets, attempting to silence her tired cries of protest. It was nearing midnight, and Ginny was nervously preparing to meet Harry. Every creak of the floorboards and every miniscule noise was enough to send her into a panic. Carefully checking the hallway for the fourth time, she decided it was time to leave.

With cautious steps, she descended the staircase. Her wide, brown eyes glanced nervously around the foyer before crossing into the sitting room. The doors to the garden were in sight. _Oh what I'd give to have an invisibility cloak right now!_

DONG!

The grandfather clock struck twelve and Ginny let out a terrified shriek. She stopped, paralyzed where she stood, and listened for any signs of movement in the castle. After several minutes of painful silence, she swiftly reached the garden doors.

Too stunned to call out to Harry, she sat down on a bench and tried to calm her rapidly beating heart. Ginny looked about the rose bushes and chrysanthemums and sighed. This had been her favorite place in the entire castle. Bridget loved pulling out tiny fistfuls of grass, much to the gardener's chagrin. Out in the fresh air and sunshine, she hadn't felt like a prisoner. She hadn't felt like a prisoner in ages… _So why am I trying to escape?_

"Ginny!" Harry's excited whisper called out to her from behind a nearby tree.

Startled, Ginny turned and saw him running toward her in the light of the garden lanterns. Nothing had changed. Same messy black hair, same childish round glasses, and lightning bolt scar. Nothing was different. She hadn't really expected him to change, yet she felt strangely unfulfilled.

"What's her name?" He whispered, motioning curiously down at the blankets in Ginny's arms.

"Bridget. She's three-months-old now," she said, beaming.

"She…umm…she looks like you," Harry muttered awkwardly. "She's beautiful, I mean…"

"Thanks," Ginny whispered, not meeting his eyes.

"We should be going. Dumbledore has set up a temporary safe-house outside London. He expects us there within an hour," he said, mounting his Firebolt.

Ginny climbed on the broomstick. Without a word, she held on to Harry as he took off into the star-speckled sky. She was free. The wind whipped and tangled her red hair as they flew further and further away from the castle. She watched until it was nothing more than a speck of light in the distance. Breathing deeply, she tried to relish her newfound freedom. Little towns and houses passed beneath her as they grew closer to their destination. Tom's castle was no longer in sight.

"We're here."

The broom descended until finally, they approached a normal-looking suburban home. The white picket fence and expansive green lawn was identical to every house on the street.

"Is this a muggle neighborhood?" Ginny asked, looking about the street incredulously. _Winchester Lane._

"Yes, but Dumbledore has loads of wards set around it. Don't worry."

Ginny shifted nervously. "Is anyone here yet?"

"No. It'll be just the two—er three of us, at least until the newly recruited Aurors arrive."

Ginny nodded as they made their way into the house. She was still unable to shake the feeling of emptiness. She glanced around the pristine, untouched muggle furniture. "This place is nice…" she said, struggling to find adequate words.

"It is, isn't it? Taking you to Grimmauld Place would have been too risky. Death Eaters have been prowling around outside for ages," Harry said distastefully.

Ginny set Bridget down on a stiff-looking couch. The sleeping baby was blissfully oblivious to the emotional war raging inside of her mother's mind. A serene silence passed.

"I really did mean it, you know," Harry muttered, staring at the floor.

"What?"

"Earlier, when I said you're beautiful," he said quietly. He now managed to meet her eyes. Ginny was taken aback. Several months ago, she would have melted at these words, but now they left her numb. Before she could react, Harry leaned in to kiss her. Soft and gentle, almost hesitant, he caressed the sides of her face. _This feels wrong…_

Suddenly, a muffled bang sounded from outside the door.

"The Aurors must be here early," Harry said distractedly, running to the entrance. Seven Aurors, all dressed in muggle clothing filed into the living room.

"The rest will be coming in just a few minutes. Our headquarters in Coventry has been evacuated," said a tall mustached Auror. "Snape informed us of Voldemort's plan. No one was harmed."

"Good." Harry said, relieved. "Then he should be returning to his castle, right? He'll know that we've taken Ginny."

"It's only a matter of hours."


	15. Alone, Together

(A/N: I'm finally nearing the end! I've had so much fun writing this story and I almost don't want it to be over… THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! You guys kept me going for over a _year_, and I'm so grateful for all the support I received, even when I thought I could never finish this. This is not the last chapter, so keep a look out for the epilogue. This chapter is by far my favorite, and I wouldn't change a thing about it…but I would still like to know if you all like it, so read, review, and enjoy )

**Chapter XV  
****Alone, Together**

The castle's house elves scuttled about, nervously anticipating Tom's return from Coventry. Ginny's disappearance had not gone unnoticed. Realizing she was absent from the breakfast table, Ginny's chambermaid went to check on her, only to find an empty bed. The entire castle was now frantic with fear. A sharp _bang_ sounded from the entrance hall and the castle had fallen silent with terror. A victorious Tom appeared. Calm and unscathed from battle, he sauntered up the spiral staircase toward the master bedroom, unaware of the nervous stares from the house elves.

He had been thinking of Ginny even in the midst of battle. Her innocent face had the power to soften the ugly reality of war, even if it was imagined.

"I'm home _darling_…" He opened the heavy oak door and slipped inside. Early morning sunlight streamed through the drawn curtains illuminating the untouched bed. Tom stared amused about the room. _She should still be sleeping_…_it's early enough. I've never seen her out of bed before 6:00._

Ignoring the strange stirring in his stomach, he walked across the hall into Bridget's nursery. _Empty, too._ With an annoyed sigh, he returned to the hall and started down the stairs into the garden. Outside, the only noise came from the chirping of birds and the quiet splash of water springing from the stone snake fountain.

"Rigby!" The head house elf was summoned and appeared with a _pop_. "Where is Ginevra? Has she gone to visit with the doctor?" Tom asked, staring down at the trembling creature. "You _know_ that she isn't allowed to leave the castle without me."

The elf writhed under Tom's heated gaze. "Well, sir, she…she…" Rigby broke off, burst into tears, and clenched his ears tightly, preparing to punish himself. "A lawn gnome seen her leave with a boy."

Tom's stomach dropped. The house elf's words were choked as he struggled to continue. "He had black hair and a broom and glasses…we couldn't do anything, sir."

Tom stood silently, with dangerous narrowed eyes, as he stared around the garden. The house elf's cries seemed to be coming from miles away. He was disconnected from the earth. The green eyes of the fountain's snake statue seemed to taunt him as he seethed with an irrepressible anger. _Green eyes._

A furious roar escaped Tom's lips as a purple jet of light erupted from his wand. The snake was blown to pieces, with its tiny bits of debris splashing nastily into the fountain. _She's left me. She has run away…with Potter, no less._ His breath came short and his chest burned with rage. _No! She wouldn't leave. Ginny was taken. She wouldn't leave me…_ Tom's hands began to shake. _Potter has her. He has stolen my wife and my daughter._

With another animalistic cry, flames shot out of Tom's wand, burning the azalea bushes. Within minutes, the garden was reduced to smoking ashes. Trees, flowers, and shrubs were torn apart, littering the charred grass with fragments.

Tom wanted Harry to suffer. He was out there somewhere, out of sight. _I'll destroy him…I'll torture him and slash him to ribbons until those vile green eyes are go dead._

"My Lord," McNair called meekly from the garden's entrance, staring around at the burnt remains.

Tom stood unmoving and silent.

"My Lord, I've contacted our spies…Potter has been found! He's in a safe-house near the east coast. Ginevra and your daughter are with him."

An eerie smirk crept onto Tom's face as he twirled his wand between long, trembling fingers. "And you know the location of this 'safe-house,' McNair?"

The Death Eater shivered at the deathly calmness of Tom's voice. "Winchester Lane," he stammered. "It's in a muggle neighborhood."

"Gather the Death Eaters," Tom said quietly, staring at his wand. "But leave Potter to me."

* * *

A muggy breeze shifted the delicate lace of Ginny's dress. The hazy summer afternoon had been disturbingly serene. Ginny was living her 11-year-old fantasy; Harry tried his hardest to take Tom's place as Bridget's father. He was attentive, concerned, and he genuinely cared for her. Yet Ginny still couldn't shake the feeling of a strange incompleteness. She felt as if she could burst into tears at any moment, or scream at the top of her voice and no one would hear her. Harry and the Aurors and _everyone_ assumed she would be happy to be free of Tom, and took no notice of her depressed sighs and dull-eyed stare. She closed her eyes. She could almost picture Tom's reaction. Ginny thought back to her first escape attempt. He had been furious. Even weeks after the incident, Tom would cringe at the mention of Harry's name. _As if he needs another reason to murder him…_

Light raindrops fell to the ground, striking the sun-baked earth. The sky was turning darker as faint rumblings of thunder sounded from the distance. Ginny opened her eyes and squinted into the horizon. The sky was black.

Suddenly, Harry emerged onto the veranda looking anxious. "Ginny, get in the house," he said hurriedly, glancing up at the hazy black cloud.

"What's going on?"

Harry shook his head and opened the door. "There's no time. _Get in the house now!_" He said, shoving her into the house and raising his wand.

Once inside, Ginny was immediately led upstairs to Bridget's nursery by the tall, mustached Auror. Through the window, she could see a thick, dark fog descend upon the house. "What is happening? Why—."

"Death Eaters," the Auror said faintly. "I've never seen so many before…Harry wants you to be safe and out of the way. Don't leave this room until someone from the Order comes for you."

The Auror closed the door of the nursery behind him, leaving Ginny staring indignantly at the place where he stood. "Of course. What use am I?"

Ginny sighed and walked over to Bridget's cradle. A bright flash of lightning ripped across the sky followed by a deafening crack of thunder. The tiny baby merely shifted in her blanket cocoon, and did not wake. _She could sleep through anything!_

Another explosion pierced the air. Ginny peered out of the tiny window. Hundreds of Death Eaters surrounded the house—all masked and dressed in black robes. The strange dark fog still encircled them as they fought the Aurors guarding the house. Nervously, Ginny studied the crowd of anonymous Death Eaters. _Tom wouldn't wear a mask…_

Transfixed by the horror outside, Ginny stood watching as her friends and schoolmates apparated into view to join the battle. Suddenly, the house shook furiously as a carefully aimed spell blasted through the front door.

"POTTER!"

Ginny shivered as she heard the chillingly familiar voice from downstairs. Tom had found her. Ginny's heart pounded feverishly in her chest as she strained to listen. _I don't want Harry to die! Not because of me!_

"Where is she?" Tom began dangerously. "Tell me where she is before you're reduced to a bloody, lifeless heap on the floor."

Ginny heard Harry's voice answer this time. "I never would have believed it if I hadn't seen it," he replied tauntingly. "Lord Voldemort assembling his entire army in pursuit of a _girl_."

Ginny crept out of the nursery to watch the scene from the stairs. Unnoticed by both Tom and Harry, she froze, terror-stricken by the exchange. Harry stood, visibly shaking from head to foot, betraying the false confidence of his voice.

"Well I'm sorry, but your _Helen of Troy_ isn't going anywhere. Do you really think that Ginny cares for you?" Harry's wand arm was quivering as the two circled the room. Tom's eyes shined with a murderous glint.

"If you haven't noticed, she runs from you whenever she has the chance. You're _nothing_ to her," Harry continued haughtily.

"Stop talking about things you know nothing about, _Potter_," Tom replied darkly. "Ginevra belongs to me, and playing _house_ with her is not going to change that. Now tell me where you're hiding her before I torture it out of you."

"Will that really satisfy you, Tom? Killing me out of rage because your wife doesn't love you?"

Tom smirked. "Killing you? No, that will not be satisfying at all. However, everything up until the killing will be immensely entertaining."

The room was deadly silent for a moment, before streams of red and green light simultaneously erupted from the ends of their wands. Spells fired relentlessly from their wands, rebounding and destroying the room around them. The antique china cabinet was blown to bits, along with several windows, leaving razor-sharp fragments of glass littering the floor. Tom hissed in frustration and jabbed his wand upward in the air. Lightning crackled from the tip as he forced the spell toward Harry. In an instant, an orb of yellow sunlight shot from the end of Harry's wand, protecting him from the curse. Panting, he immediately fired back with a jet of blue flames. The drapes covering the broken window were set ablaze as Tom vanished into a smoky black fog, narrowly escaping the spell.

Tom re-emerged and waved his wand over the shards of broken glass. The pieces flew at Harry like bullets as he stumbled out of the way, casting a shield around him. The fragments rebounded and sailed back toward Tom, who had taken cover behind a couch. With another aggravated roar, Tom pointed his wand at the hanging cable above the chandelier. The cable snapped, sending the crystal chandelier crashing at Harry's feet.

"Enough of this!" Tom screamed, eyes dancing with an exasperated anger. He vanished for a moment in another black smog, only to reappear behind Harry.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Time seemed to stop as Tom's cold voice echoed through the house. Ginny watched, utterly heartbroken, as Harry collapsed onto the floor in a blaze of green light. Her vision was blurred with tears as she stared at Harry's lifeless form lying among the wreckage and fading embers. Panting and laughing triumphantly, Tom dropped his wand and sank onto his hands and knees, shaking with hateful mirth. He was _laughing_. Without thinking, and without a word, Ginny took off down the stairs. Tom's discarded wand was laying inches away from him. Breathing heavily, she snatched the wand off the floor, just as Tom raised his head.

Ginny's teeth clenched. "You sadistic _bastard_!"

Tom's grin grew wider as he gazed up at Ginny. Clearly not threatened by the wand in his face, he laughed again. "What do you think you're doing? Put that down before you hurt yourself, doll."

"STOP LAUGHING!" Ginny waved the wand, and Tom was thrown violently onto his back. The smile began to fade from his face. "After all that you've done to my family and my friends…after all that you've done to _me_…"

Tom gaped at her, disbelievingly; he hadn't expected such forcefulness. "It had to be done Ginny, you know that. It was either him or me."

Ginny gave a short, miserable laugh. "Don't bother trying to justify it! You're _Voldemort_. You take lives without a thought—you tarnish all that is good! You're a monster!" She bellowed, pointing the wand at his heart.

Tom slowly stood up, looking steadily into her eyes as she attempted to compose her hysterical form. "What are you going to do? Are you going to kill me?" He asked in a low voice.

Ginny froze for a moment, biting her lip. She hadn't really thought about what she was going to do. Anger surged through her as she stared into Tom's questioning eyes. The wand felt heavy in her small, wavering hand. _I should kill him. He deserves it…he deserves to die…_

A silence passed that seemed to span an eternity. Dust and debris wafted around the two as they stood, eyes locked. Ginny's grip tightened on the wand. _He deserves it!_

The tense stillness was painful. Ginny blinked hard, fighting tears, and tore her eyes from Tom's face. Struggling with herself, she let the wand fall to the floor with a clatter, unable to bring herself to harm him.

A beat passed, and slowly Ginny brought her eyes to Tom's again. Without a word, they lunged at one another into a kiss, releasing their intense pent-up tension and ferocity. Their hands moved fast, ripping off shreds of the other's clothing. Soon Ginny's lace dress was in tatters along with Tom's vest and trousers. Desperately, they fell to the floor, kissing and touching and moaning in spite of the battle raging outside.

"You're an evil, horrible man, Tom," Ginny said, gasping beneath him.

"And you love me for it," he replied with a charming smirk.

Ginny smiled. There was no denying it anymore. "I do."


End file.
